


7 Days of the Week

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FreLu, Heterosexual Sex, JelLu, LaLu - Freeform, RoLu - Freeform, RuLu, StiCy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: 7 sexy Lucy one-shot stories each centered around a different day of the week. Monday is for Laxus, Tuesday is for Rogue, Wednesday is Jellal's, Thursday is for Cobra, Friday is owned by Rufus, Saturday is all Sting, Sunday belongs to Freed. Rated M for all kinds of citrus and fun.





	1. Monday - Paperwork - LaLu

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

**Monday - Paperwork - LaLu**

* * *

Laxus realizes just how dead wrong he was about Lucy; paperwork, coffee and a sex soundtrack?

* * *

 

"Fucking paperwork." Laxus groaned as he noted the time. Mondays in the guild sucked, paperwork from the weekend destruction would pile in. No matter how hard he worked to keep up, Mondays meant no sleep.

He pushed back his chair and let out a stretch. Mira was gone for the day so he'd either have to run out for coffee or make it himself. Not wanting to bother with it, he grabbed his coat and ran out to find some. There was one little all night coffee shop nearby and he'd be able to enjoy a quick break.

He walked into the shop, immediately he was assaulted with the smell of various types of coffee. Laxus actually loved coffee, finding himself to be a bit of a connoisseur. Scanning around the place he was surprised to see one of his guildmates sitting in the corner.

If not by smell he'd recognize the hot celestial mage anywhere. She wasn't difficult to find, sunlit blonde hair, voluptuous body, tight mini clothes and a smile that melted anyone. Hell, even he was affected by her but he'd be damned if he told anyone. Mira would just become a nightmare, Bix would endlessly tease him, Natsu would be more up in his face and Erza would murder him.

She looked up at him and smiled, but the smile seemed to lack its usual luster. In fact, she looked worn out and he had no idea why.

"Evening Laxus, what can I get you?" Mary the barista asked. He'd been here so often on Mondays that they were on a first name basis.

"The usual, one for here and a large to go."

"Paperwork madness again?" she asked as she rang up his order.

"Every motherfucking Monday." He replied, scrubbing his hand over his face in annoyance.

He pulled out some jewels and as he leaned over to hand it to Mary he whispered. "What's up with sad Blondie over there?"

"Lucy? Yeah, she's had a rough day. Guess her latest mission didn't go well and she'll be late with her rent. When that happens she's usually here drowning her sorrows in a double chocolate mocha." Mary said handing him his change.

Laxus felt the frown on his face form. He knew damn well it was because Natsu couldn't control himself. Natsu was also the source of most of his troubles and paperwork. Yet until Mary said something he didn't realize the additional effects of the fire dragon slayer's wanton destruction.

The lightning slayer felt bad for Lucy. Everyone knew she traded in mass piles of money to be here and she always seemed happy. It really didn't dawn on him that she was struggling to make ends meet; she never showed it.

"Hey Mary, how about a double chocolate mocha for my friend?" He asked. Mary smiled at him and ran the order.

The large mage considered his options and decided to go over and talk to her. As the future guild master, he should get used to being there for his guildies. So, he grabbed is coffee and hers and made his way back there.

"Lucy?" He whispered and noticed how she tensed up. He could smell the salt of her tears but somehow, she managed another halfhearted smile at him.

"Laxus, I didn't expect to see you here." She said as she pushed her empty mug to the side.

"Monday paperwork, needed a coffee break. Here." Not bothering to ask, he pulled up a chair after sliding her another coffee.

Lucy gave him a real smile, "thank you."

"Want to talk about it?" Laxus asked as he took a sip of his dark roast.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Thank you though." Lucy said her voice laced with sadness. He knew she was trying to put on a brave face and not look sad but he wasn't buying it. The celestial mage always wore her emotions on her sleeve and if not, his dragon slayer senses could denote all the physical effects of various emotions.

"Bullshit. Talk to me Blondie." He gruffed and watched as she giggled. Till this moment he didn't really take note of how sickingly cute her giggle is.

She took a sip of her coffee and he watched her large brown eyes stare at him. At this point Laxus started to notice more things about her. Her lashes were long and thick and her eyes had flecks of gold in them. Her lips were a deep pink and full as hell. Holy fuck he must be tired, Lucy was starting to look good; really fucking good. Fuckable good and he'd have to tamper that down.

"Being best friends with Natsu is hard. I love him like the brother I wish I had but he's..." she shrugged and set down her cup. "He's annoying as fuck. The little shit can't control himself and don't get me started on when that asshat dickbag breaks into my home and eats my food. I would love to pound his smiling face in and watch him spit out his teeth like a little bitch."

Laxus almost fell back in his chair. Lucy let out a tirade complete with sailor style swearing. Damn, it was hot. Laxus loved a girl who was unabashed and he thought Lucy was above such things. In fact, he thought she was all rainbows, sunshine or some shit; but get her pissed off and she threw him through a loop.

He blinked and rubbed his ear. Lucy looked at him, "Let me guess, you aren't used to someone like me swearing like a motherfucking sailor? Surprise, I'm not what everyone assumes I am."

Laxus let out a whistle as Lucy took another sip of her coffee. "Okay, you got me. Consider my assumptions dead in the water. Those little bastards are drowning like a basket of kittens."

Lucy grinned at him, a devilish smirk on those lips. Damn his trigger wasn't just tripped it was fucking annihilated. Laxus was really enjoying this side of her.  _Okay lightning boy, get a grip._

"So, enough about my bullshit. Paperwork huh?" She asked as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand.

"You have no idea. Almost ninety percent of it is because of Natsu. If it wasn't for gramps love of the little bastard I'd remove his ass." Laxus took another sip and listened to her giggle.

"Let me guess, each incident consists of no less than twenty-two forms. You have City, region and local requirements to fill out. Including financial transactions, mage insurance, ordinances and criminal reports. I probably shouldn't get you started on the fact they need to be in duplicate and it doesn't count the amount of additional forms for the Magic Council and guild records." Lucy said and Laxus almost spat out his coffee.

"How the hell do you know that?" He wondered aloud. Laxus didn't tell anyone about the paperwork and what it consisted of. The burden of it all he tried to keep for himself.

"I got used to doing mass piles of paperwork with my father before I left. I'm actually pretty well schooled in regulations, finances and insurance." Lucy sounded bored but it gave Laxus an idea. He could pay Lucy to help him with the paperwork and she would have a sane source of income. Win motherfucking win.

He smiled and she tilted her head at him, Lucy looked like she was trying to read his mind. "Do you want a job? I could use the help, really use the help and I think you could use a steady source of income that doesn't change based on Natsu's ability to control himself."

"You mean be your paperwork bitch?" She opined and he struggled to find a way to answer it without sounding like a jerk.

"Partner, paperwork partner. I'm not good with the finance stuff, it's what takes the longest. I got the criminal stuff down to a fucking science but the money and taxes and shit, that is the bane of my existence." Laxus sat back waiting for her reply.  _Say yes Blondie, just fucking say yes._

Lucy leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh. He watched her carefully, noting how her breasts moved in that sigh and how she nibbled her bottom lip. Those big brown eyes looked directly into his and damn if he didn't hold his breath. Right now, the thought of not just having someone help with the paperwork was making him happy but the thought of that sexy woman in the office was killing him.

Oh, the things he'd like to do with her and mentally he started cataloging each one. Over the desk. In the chair. Draped over the couch. Her under the desk sucking him off.  _Fuck! Hold it together!_

Too fucking late, he was already hard thinking about miniskirts, lace panties and lips wrapped around him. Lucy snapped her fingers and it luckily pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, started zoning out on some shit." Laxus realized he might be turning red for a moment and he decided to hide his face by taking a sip of coffee.

Lucy let out a laugh for a moment before she quirked an eyebrow. "Like being sucked off under the desk while you fill out forms?"

Now the coffee got spit out and all over her. Lucy smirked at him as she reached for a napkin. The grin on her face practically said, "got ya."

Laxus was stunned. Stunned was an understatement, he was floored like a motherfucker. All he could do was look down at the last of his coffee in his cup. He needed to get the hell out of there before she turned him on even more.

"I have to go, seventeen more forms to fill out." Laxus said hurriedly as he tried to stand up.

"You know, my place is right down the street if you're looking for a bit of relief and a break from the forms." Her voice was a bit lower and seductive.

"Fuck my life, you're something." He said as he considered his options. This was not how he expected his night to go. Hell, Lucy was the last person he thought would be so forward. How the fuck did he never notice before? Oh wait, because rainbows and shit.

"You have no idea. I broke Sting, that shit made me laugh for a week."

Laxus's eyes went wide at that one. "You what?"

"Yeah rode that guy for a good hour, fucker couldn't stand after." She winked at him as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt.

"Little Miss Innocent, you are fucking definitely are not." Laxus said as he started staring at her cleavage again. Okay, if she wasn't a virgin he could deal with that. If she could break one slayer, what the hell was she going to do to him?

"We established that." Lucy sounded bored but then she walked right up to him. Her finger pointed right in his chest and her jaw set. Damn if her eyes weren't willing him into the ground. "Look, as an FYI; I'm not as easy as you think. I love sex and a good time but my stable isn't really large. I've only had about five lovers and I get routinely checked. I'm clean, on birth control and take zero chances. I like my pussy as it is, don't need something tearing it up. You feel me?"

That just fucking broke him, unabashed as hell and she was putting him in his place. Laxus gave into the moment, grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers. Damn she tasted good, between the mocha, coffee and a bit of strawberry mixed in there; he'd never enjoyed a taste like that.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she lightly tugged on his hair. Not being gentle she bit his lip and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Laxus's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he growled. Lucy was skilled with that tongue and he was starting to feel like the lightweight in this moment.

Time stopped but the need for air didn't. He pulled back and knew he looked like a stunned idiot. Lucy winked at him, "My place or paperwork? Choose wisely."

_Words. Use your words. You know things that come out of your mouth._

"My place it is." Lucy wasted no time, before Laxus knew it he was being pulled from the coffee shop and dragged down the street.

He stopped for a moment as they came around a corner. Laxus grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. Lucy was ravenous, her mouth hot and demanding as she sucked his tongue. Her nails like kitten claws scratched the back of his neck as her hips rolled against him. Then she growled.

"Tempt tempt dragon." She purred and broke from his grasp. He put his head against the wall for a moment before he let out his own growl and chased her.

Laxus watched her stay a few steps ahead of him. Just out of his reach, oh he could cheat but why? Why ruin this moment, why end the chase when it's too delicious? His dragon was on full alert tacking every moment, burning it into his soul.

They wound up at her place and as she stopped to open the door her grabbed her. Lifting her up her long legs wrapped around his waist. Laxus slammed her against the door, her breath expelled from her lungs but she had no fear. Instead her eyes lit up at him.

His tongue slid up her neck and she purred before yanking on his hair and pulling his mouth up to her demanding one. Her legs tightened around him drawing his erection flush against her hot core. She moved, he growled, they battled in sensual touches. This was not some soft woman who demanded to be made love to, this was a woman who wanted to be fucked. Laxus could easily do that, oh he would delight in doing just that.

Lucy got out of his hold and his body missed her, but when the door opened he charged in. Pressing forward he kicked the door closed before putting his hands on her waist, pressing against her back.

"Laxus" she breathed and his name never sounded so good to him. His name sounded like a prayer of sin and he would answer that prayer.

The dragon slayer spun her around and collided his lips back into her mouth. The dominance dance began again. Their hands roamed all over the place and as she led him back, they left a trail of clothes behind them.

When they got into her room she spun them around and with a push she sent him back on her bed. He looked up and watched as she crawled on him. Her hands fast and sure they ripped open his pants and she removed them without abandon.

Laxus blinked, he was naked and under her gaze. She looked like a hunter and damn if he wasn't prey. He held his breath, waiting while she watched him.

"Stay." She said slowly backing away.

He didn't know what to expect but so far none of this was anything he had expected. A heartbeat, his it was like thunder in his chest. Under his skin he felt the lightning, the dragon desperate to climb out of him. Whatever Lucy had done to him, he was going to lose his mind.

He licked his lips and Lucy was back next to him. She crawled on him, naked and holding something. Lucy straddled his chest and he lifted his head but she pushed him down.

"Tisk. Tisk. We do this my way." She purred and Laxus could barely nod. Something about her was forcing him to comply. A power inside of her he didn't know she had. Yet, she knew, oh yes, he was certain that Lucy knew exactly what she was doing.

The lightning mage forced himself to relax even as she placed a bit of silk over his eyes. He normally didn't like being blind but for her, he was willing to try it. The scent of her arousal sent a surge down his spine and coiled in his gut. Almost to the point of pain his erection was begging for release and she barely touched him.

She moved off him and suddenly he heard music filling the room, Slut by Velvet Acid Christ. Not a song he would have thought about with her but the rhythm of it fit the pace she was setting.

It felt like forever and she hadn't touched him. He could hear her remove the last of her clothes. Then nothing, just her heart and her breathing. His grew louder, his body thrummed in anticipation. "Lucy?" he whispered.

It started light and he gasped. Right at the top of his ankle was a delicate kiss. Her hands ran up his legs barely grazing the skin before they moved down her nails lightly torturing him. Lucy placed another kiss this one with a light lick a few inches above the previous one.

His body went rigid under this slow torture. He felt as if she was toying with him, teasing him, ultimately trying to break him. Somehow, he was enjoying this game, being her prey and she was the finest hunter he met.

Her lips grazed his inner thigh, she was so close to his desire. His hips shot up and she chuckled darkly. Her breath moving over his balls. A light touch of her skin danced at him, slowly moving up his length. His cock jerked in response to her proximity. At the head he barely felt the flick of something wet against him. There just for a second a promise. The song changed, Tempted by Collide.  _Damn she's got a sex soundtrack._

Lucy's hands ran down his chest as she kept her mouth barely above his cock's reach. Laxus was impatient, he tried to thrust his hips up at her but she pushed him back down.

"So desperate." She whispered as her hand wrapped around his cock. Laxus let out a breath. Desperate was an understatement. He was going to lose his cool and take her like the damn dragon he is.

The large slayer tampered that down, a part of him was enjoying this too much. Laxus didn't think he was the kind of guy to be put in his place like this but Lucy had something over him. This game became something exciting for him. Different than any previous lover, they let him lead but here Lucy had him begging with only a few touches.

"Grab the bars." She whispered and he obeyed, his hands wrapping around the bars of her headboard.

Her hand worked him as he clutched the bars. Lucy was in perfect sync to the beat of the song a languid pace but perfect, then he felt it. In one moment he felt the back of her throat. He roared at the feeling.

She hummed and he shook and then she moved. Slow, long, deep her tongue like a weapon killing all reason in his head. Laxus could barely think, words were gone. The loss of his sight left him to feel everything more vividly, the music assaulted his mind as she caressed him.

"Fuck" he bit his lip trying to hold back and heard the pop of her mouth as she let him go. Something slipped over her erection, a pressure as a ring tightened around him.  _Restrictor? Damn._

"We'll get to that." Lucy said her voice filled with temptation and sex. If he was a slayer of lightning then she was pure sexual thunder.

The celestial mage, crawled over him her body grazing over his. His skin on fire as he felt her softness, her breasts against his chest before her lips claimed his. The kiss was more devastating than the previous one and the one before that.

The song changed, Silence by Delerium. Lucy climbed up him and he felt the skin of her inner thighs along the sides of his face. Her scent so close to his nose he groaned to be near it. Her hips moved and against his lips he felt her slickened heat.

He stuck his tongue out and tasted her. They both moaned as he enjoyed did it. Her taste was better than the finest scotch and Laxus liked his scotch. Her hips moved and he opened his mouth, letting her ride his face. Lucy was not shy, she angled herself where she wanted his tongue, she pulled his hair.

Laxus tried to grab her hips but instead she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He squeezed them, enjoying how they filled his hands perfectly, not a bit of flesh wasted. She leaned back and moaned his name. Her scent stronger he cheated and pushed a bit of his power into his tongue. It connected with her pearl and Lucy called his name to the heavens.

She froze for a moment before coming off him. Her mouth took his again and she licked his face, cleaning her delicious juices from him. Her wet folds teased the tip of his cock

His hips snapped as he tried to bury his shaft in there, but Lucy moved out of the way in time. She moved up and sat on top of him, he could feel her all over his length. Gently she rolled her hips, "Is this what you want?"

"Gods, Lucy. Stop teasing." Laxus growled. He was desperate to be in her. The music changed again, Frozen by Celldweller.

The beat kicked up and Laxus felt it, she angled him up and slammed her body down on him. "Fuck!" was all he could manage to say. The movement so quick, so violent his brain effectively blew out of his ears.

_Synthetic ecstasy when her legs are open._

Laxus' hands came for her hips but she grabbed them. Her fingers entwined with his and she placed them at her waist. She leaned back but continued with her punishing pace. He wanted to orgasm but the restrictor was holding it back.

"Ngh Laxus!" Lucy shouted as he felt her body clamp around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she strangled him. The damn torture device refused to let him release. Lucy was refusing to let him release.

She slowed a bit, letting herself come down from her high, but Laxus wasn't letting her have it. If she was going to keep him on edge barely able to think nor breath, he was going to do the same.

He let go of her. Ripped the silk from his eyes and rolled on top of her. "My turn." He growled as he bit into her neck. Lucy replied by scratching her nails down his back. They burned beautifully. He would never associate Lucy with rainbows and shit ever again. This was a woman of pure sexual power.

He looked down and pulled the infernal device off and let out a breath. Lucy smirked at him and he snarled back at her. She looked unimpressed. Laxus and his dragon both flew over the edge at her treatment of him. Oh, he was done with this game, he was going to fuck her beautifully senseless.

No warning. No build up. No torture. Her legs went over his shoulders and he sheathed himself right to the fucking hilt. In response her walls clenched around him, they were so tight and then they released, he tried to move but they clenched again. It dawned on him, holy shit the woman knew her body and how to grip.

Laxus set the new pace, hard, fast, bruising. Lucy adjusted, coming up on her elbows as she tilted her hips down, it drove him in deeper. The new angle was impressive and Laxus had realized that any of his previous partners knew jack and shit about how to fuck him.

Lucy's head dropped back. "God…right…there! Harder baby!" She screamed and at first it didn't register, she wanted him harder.

"I'll hurt you." He said, slowing down a bit to kiss her neck.

"I doubt that. Do your best." She challenged him and the gleam in her eyes went straight into his soul.

Who the fuck was he to deny her? The music changed, Desire by Meg Myers. Laxus got off of her and picking her up he slammed her into the wall. Her legs around his waist. She was so light in his arms but there was a strength deep inside of her.

He kissed her, not battling but gently. Feeling her, all of her. Lucy followed his pace before he moved his hips back and plunged back into her. God this felt perfect, a completed circuit, home. Too many words.

His hand pressed against the wall to shield her head from banging into it. "I'm going to fuck you right through this wall." He growled as he started to move against her.

"Don't tease." She challenged and he let everything go. He'll find out tomorrow who will break who but mentally she was winning this. Every cry, whimper, prayer he was going to take from her.

The pressure built, the coil too tight his release dancing on the edge. His balls tightened ready to explode, then she screamed his name. The carnal sound, the tightening of her walls and he went right with her.

Laxus slowed down while he rode his high, gentle thrusts to calm him down. Their lips back on each other, slow and rhythmic. The music changed, Angel by Massive Attack.

"Fucking seriously, do you have a sex soundtrack?" He asked as he walked with her back to her bed.

"I have several. I figured this one had the right pacing for you. You couldn't handle the other one." She arched an eyebrow and Laxus fell straight for it.

"Oh really? Try me baby. I can go all night." He shot back.

Lucy rolled off the bed and tapped the music player. "Sex Soundtrack volume 2." She said, grabbing something from the side of her vanity and Laxus waited.

The music kicked over, his eyes wide as he realized that Lucy now held a riding crop in her hands. The flash of devil in her eyes. She cracked it on the bed near him and he jumped. The song, Mobscene by Marilyn Manson. Oh hell, he was going to be devoured.

"Bang!" Lucy said as she jumped him. Laxus knew fear and damn if it wasn't glorious as she went all hell beast on him. His dragon approved. More than approved, it roared to the heavens.

* * *

Laxus woke up the next day his body was fucking sore. Him, sore? That was a first but then he thought about all the crazy shit Lucy put him through. Fucking hell if he wouldn't do it again and again and again. Okay repeat performances were never his thing but fuck if he wasn't going to break a rule to be with her.

"Oh, you're awake. Get dressed and get the fuck out." Lucy said, her voice slightly annoyed.

Laxus rolled over to his side and blinked. Wait, what? She was tossing him out? "The hell, Lucy?"

"Sorry, but Natsu has an annoying habit of showing up before breakfast. Since I don't want to deal with his stupidity I need you to go." She put her foot down and threw his pants at him.

Laxus always had anger problems but this was the end of it. His chain snapped and he glared back her. The lightning coming off his skin he set his jaw and glared. "Fuck no. I'll lightning bolt his ass then I will fuck you over every square inch of this place. After we start with a shower."

He got off the bed and stormed to her, not giving a shit if he's naked. Lucy didn't budge as she lifted her chin to him, her eyes defiant. Gently he ran his fingers down her cheek and for a moment he felt soft. Like the I'll protect you and cherish you type. Shocked the fucking hell out of him.

"You blew my mind, Lucy. Literally brain bits are all over the place." He said as he placed a kiss to her lips and she mewled against him. Damn he loved her sounds and taste; holy hell this chick even tasted good with morning breath.

"Laxus" she whispered as she looked into his eyes. He adored those eyes, "what do you want from me?"

He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he had an idea that didn't just involve paperwork and sex. There was something to her, something he hadn't felt before, like the circuit completed. Sappy, maybe but true. He'd noticed her a long time ago but last night he really noticed her for everything she hides behind the rainbows and shit.

Laxus smelt the little asshole before he got near the window. He whirled around and stomped to it. As the window slid open he broke it with his fist and grabbed the little shit by his scarf. Natsu yelped but Laxus held firm, glaring at him.

"Listen up dipshit. I have plans with Lucy today the kind that involve a lot of fucking and I don't need you here. In fact, if you don't want me to put enough lightning through your body to deep fry you, I suggest you never come back here unless invited. You got it?" Laxus growled, the kind of growl that slayers gave each other as a territorial warning.  _My woman, damnit and this little bastard will know it._

Natsu nodded at him before he turned around and ran the hell away from him. Laxus took a deep breath and pulled the curtain over the window. Delicate hands ran across his shoulders as Lucy pressed against him. The contact gentle but reassuring. Reassuring that he wasn't going to get his ass kicked.

The lightning slayer turned around and looked at her in awe. She had lightning zipping across her skin and it mixed with that golden sparkle of her magic. He felt the pull, heard the call and started picturing her neck glittered in yellow jewel like scales. Fuck! He was mating.

"Lucy, fuck it. I'm going to mate the hell out of you. The only man you'll break for the rest of your life is me." He growled.

"You know what, asshat. The sex was good, like really good but you don't get to pull macho dragon shit on me." She sneered and he watched the lightning get stronger on her. His dragon called, she had answered. Lucy didn't realize it but that defiance was all he needed. Dragon mates weren't biddable little things, no they were the equal to the dragon and Lucy was definitely equal or maybe a bit better than him.

Laxus grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She yelped and moved back but he jumped on her, listening to the bed springs moan under the force. He pinned her arms over her head as he glared into his eyes.

"Hell no, Lucy. Bitch mode comes off, right the fuck now. You can try it all you want but I see the lightning on your skin. You can barely resist me like I can barely resist you. Now let me do what I have to motherfucking do."

Surprisingly she softened under him, he felt her body relax as a soft smile slid across her face. She kissed him gently, "don't think you're going to get your way all the time Laxus Dreyer."

"Hell no, but maybe once a week?" He asked and she laughed at him.

"For the rest of your life?"

"Rest of  _our_  life. Do you agree?"

Lucy nodded and with that simple movement, Laxus claimed a mate. After that moment he was never going to bitch about paperwork again.


	2. Tuesday - Birthday Party - RoLu

 

* * *

Frosch is having a birthday party and to Rogue's delight Lucy is on the guest list.

* * *

_Head meet wall. Head meet wall. Head meet wall._  Rogue had banged his head into the wall so often in the last few months he thought he was going to put a dent in it.

There wasn't any denying it anymore, since the Grand Magic Games his brain wouldn't scrub itself of one Lucy Heartfilia. Mages and women in general shouldn't be so irresistible. Yet there she was, as bright and beautiful as a midday sun. Her smile was like the light to his darkness and he'd actually found that he really enjoyed actually talking to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out why her guild was overprotective of her.

Rogue really wanted to see her again but didn't have a valid reason. He couldn't just go to Fairy Tail and ask her out. Dealing with that pack of society rejects would be a bit much. He had no idea where she lived and even if he did, does that classify as stalking?

_Head meet wall._

"Can we invite Lucy to Frosch's birthday party?" the little frog dressed Exceed asked.

"Huh?" Rogue was startled as his little friend spoke.

"Lucy, the really nice lady from the games. Fro likes her hugs."

"It's your party, you can invite whoever you want." Rogue smiled and watched Frosch bounce around. This actually couldn't have been more perfect. An excuse to see her again, it was like Frosch was giving him a gift.

"Okay, here's the list. Please check." Frosch put the badly scribbled list in his hand and he took a look over. Luckily the only other people from Fairy Tail Frosch wanted were the Exceeds and Wendy Marvell. Rogue liked this list and he nodded to his little friend.

"Please help with the invites, Fro's writing isn't pretty." Frosch asked and Rogue sat down to fill out the invites with him.

Yukino was nice enough to design them and left blank spaces for the date, time and who it was for. The party was being held here in the poolroom with the travel time, he could have Lucy here overnight. Should be plenty of time to get to know her better.

It took an hour to get them filled out and only one hand cramp but Rogue was delighted as he wrote Lucy's name on her invite. Frosch wanted to personally deliver the invites to all the guests. He'd have to go with the little Exceed but it wasn't an issue. Rogue would do anything for his friend.

Frosch zipped around Sabertooth Guild Hall and handed out all the invites, saving the last few for their trip. Lector asked about them and let his friend know who else he was inviting.

"Lucy? You're inviting Lucy?" Sting asked as he walked up next to Lector.

"Yes, because she gives the best hugs." Frosch said with wide eyes.

"Frosch you animal! Oh man, I can just see her now. Slinky little bikini, my charms all at work…" Sting's train of thought and words were interrupted when Rogue hit him upside the head.

"It's a birthday party, do try to behave yourself." The shadow dragon slayer said with a light growl. He'd be damned if Sting tried to ruin his chance to get to know her.

"Fuck, Rogue, really?" Sting rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Rogue.

"Yes, really. You will not upset the birthday party with your desires. Pick any other time to go after a woman for relations but not Frosch's big day." The two glared at each other but after a moment Sting put his hands up and walked away.

"We can go now Rogue?" Frosch asked and Rogue nodded. Though as they started walking out the door, Sting's actions started to grate on him. He loved the guy like a brother but he'd commit fratricide real quick if he made Frosch cry.

The trip to Fairy Tail was uneventful and each minute they got closer Frosch was more excited. Honestly so was Rogue but he was determined to keep his face and body language calm. Internally he was delighted at a chance to see Lucy again and was hopeful in her excitement at the invite he may even get one of her hugs. Maybe a kiss on the cheek, if he was so brazen.

They were maybe a mile out when the overly boisterous sounds of Fairy Tail hit his ears. Rogue had no idea how the hell any slayer could handle the assault. Yet, he was going to bare it because his little friend was bouncing on his head.

"Frosch, can you stop bouncing?" He asked as Frosch jumped down.

"Sorry. Excited to see friends." Rogue could only crack a small smile at Frosch's excitement.

The noise got louder and as they came upon the doors, they flew open. Something was traveling fast at them and Rogue dove for Frosch. Rolling up with the little Exceed in his arms he managed to avoid the body being thrown.

"You okay?" Rogue asked and was given a shaky nod in reply.

"Make this quick. Fro scared."

"Oi, Rogue Cheney?" The slayer looked up and realized that standing before him was Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer. Natsu was wild looking with strange pink hair, fangs and the stupidest grin he ever had the unholy luck to see. Yet, he'd have to bare it to see Lucy and get the last invites handed out.

"Yes, this is Frosch. My friend has business here today." Rogue looked down at his little frog dressed friend.

Natsu knelt down and looked at the little one, his face softened and Rogue noted the change. For a wanton pyromaniac he actually had a soft side to him. He'll analyze this later but for now it stopped the madness.

"Hi Frosch, what brings you here little buddy?" The slayer asked.

"Fro is having a birthday party and wanted to hand out invites."

"Okay, who you inviting?" Natsu stood up and waved the two visitors inside.

"I am inviting Happy, Wendy, Charle and Lucy. Because Lucy gives best hugs." Forsch had been very adamant on the hugs and Rogue could only shake his head.

Natsu waived them inside. The chaos of the place was beyond what he was used to, ever. People were brawling, drinking, laughing and all over the place. Though it felt like they were close to each other. In a way he hoped that Sabertooth, under Sting, could find this kind of closeness. Ideally without all the insanity.

"Oh my goodness, Frosch. Eep! So adorable." Rogue looked up when he heard the voice.

Rushing over to them was Lucy and damn if he didn't nearly have a heart attack. Her blonde hair was pulled up and back, allowing for an unfretted view of her lovely heart shaped face. She wasn't wearing much for clothing a simple short pink shirt and mini denim skirt. Rogue desperately tried to not watch the bouncy movements of her voluptuous chest. Trying to maintain his cool was getting more and more difficult with each bounce.

Lucy dropped low, giving him a perfect look down straight into her cleavage. He tried to stop the blush coming up on his ears. Looking around he noticed the bar maiden give him a wink and he looked away.  _File that one under no clue._

Frosch was crushed to her chest as she spun around with him. Rogue was very jealous of his friend at that moment. The dirty thoughts of his nose sitting there, tonguing her nipples, feeling them in his hands; all started filtering in his mind. If he didn't collect himself and soon the other slayers would start smelling the pheromone changes.

"Yay! Frosch is inviting Lucy to my birthday party next week. Lucy gives the best hugs. Please Lucy be there." The little one exclaimed as Frosch pulled out an invite.

"I would love to be there! Is there a special gift you'd like?" Lucy asked as she put Fro down.

_Do not stare, damnit do not stare!_

"Frosch wants more Lucy hugs and wants Lucy to be friends."

"I'll make sure you get all the hugs you want then. Who else do you have invites for?" Lucy asked and strangely Rogue felt like a third wheel. It was okay, if anything it was helping him stay in check.

Frosch gave his list and Lucy pointed around the room to where each person was. Rogue scanned the room, noticing a few eyes on him but he shrugged. Sure, there were a few people here who could put up one hell of a fight but he wasn't looking for one. His best friend had business and it would be taken care of.

"Excuse me, Rogue?" His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed large chocolate eyes staring into his.  _She's even more beautiful than I remembered._

"Yes, Lucy." He said trying to keep his voice steady. Rogue was internally jumping for joy that she was speaking to him.

"I know what Frosch said but is there something special? A book or movie or toy or something?" Lucy asked as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Frogs, crayons, the color pink, chocolate, Disney movies and illustrated bedtime stories." Rogue said ticking off all of Frosch's likes.

"I think that's so cute how well you know your friend. You're a good friend to have, Rogue." Lucy said and he faintly blushed at the compliment.

"Um, thank you." Rogue scratched the back of his head as he struggled to think of anything else for small talk.

"Lucy, Frosch wants a good-bye hug and please come to the birthday party." Frosch jumped into Rogue's arms.

"Rogue, may I hug you too?" Lucy asked and stupidly all he could do was nod.

Lucy stepped in close and wrapped her arms around both of them. He didn't mean to but his head dipped down and he took a sniff of her scent. She smelt like strawberries and champagne, fresh bubbly champagne. It went straight to both heads and he pulled back quickly.

"See Rogue, Frosch said she gives best hugs." The little Exceed said happily.

"See you next week." Rogue said with a slight bow as they turned around to leave the guild. Sadly, Rogue didn't get too far before he heard Natsu.

"Oi, Happy needs to know, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked and Rogue internally felt relieved; he was worried Natsu caught him sniffing his friend.

"Frosch wants friends and cake and things with frogs." He replied and Natsu only nodded. The fire slayer waved at them and ran back inside the building screaming about frogs and then calling someone an ice prick. Whatever that was about.

On the way back, Rogue caught Frosch in the midst of an evil chuckle. That was new, Frosch wasn't usually like that and he arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Frosch is going to have best birthday because Rogue will get to kiss Lucy and then Lucy will be Fro's mommy." His friend said with wide eyes and excitement.

"Huh?" His hearing must be messed up or something.

"You like her, Frosch likes her too. Since Frosch didn't get Rogue a birthday gift, I thought you'd like Lucy. Please, Rogue like Lucy." His friend whined as Frosch pulled on Rogues shirt.

Rogue sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have been really obvious but he had no idea how. "Frosch, how did you know I like Lucy?"

"Easy, Rogue says Lucy's name when he makes the morning noises in the shower." Frosch said as Rogue stunningly turned fifteen shades of red before falling over.

* * *

The day of the party arrived and Rogue was busy as hell. He got up early Tuesday morning to help with all the set up. Thanks to plenty of planning they managed to turn the poolroom into a frog fantasy place. There were pink and green streamers, inflatable lily pads in the pool and in the center a frog shaped cake.

"Wow! Yukino, thank you so much. Frosch will love this." Rogue said as he looked at the celestial mage.

"Hey, you put in a bunch of work too. Well, I should go get ready for the party. I'm really glad Lucy will be here, it's so nice to see her." She said before she walked away.

_The power of that woman reaches every person she meets._  He understood, he was beyond affected by her. The sniff of her still tickled his nose and he smiled at the memory of her arms around him.

Trying to compose himself Rogue went back to his room to shower and change for the day.  _This time without making noises in the shower._  That comment from Frosch still embarrassed the hell out of him.

A couple hours into the part it was mid-afternoon and Rogue wasn't certain who was more disappointed that Lucy wasn't there yet. At the very least he wanted her here in time to cut the cake, if she weren't Frosch would be heartbroken. Working on his second beer Rogue tried to remain optimistic but with each minute pessimism was winning.

Somewhere around four the door flew open and in came a blue blur. "Frosch! Happy birthday!"

Then came the best sound of the day, Lucy's signature giggle. He whipped his head around, along with every other guy in the place and tried to not stare at the woman.

Lucy's hair was down cascading around her shoulders like a curtain of sunshine. She was wearing a pink bikini top that barely covered her breasts and a floral print wrap around her long legs. Her skin was almost glowing and his hand itched to touch her.

"Lucy! Oh wow. Welcome to Sabertooth. I would love to keep you safe from all the heathens tonight." Sting said as he laid down the charm, it caused Rogue to groan.

"Lucy, hug Frosch!" Rogue laughed as Frosch knocked Sting over before jumping into Lucy's arms.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed as she kissed the top of Frosch's head. Rogue actually loved her soft side and how gentle she was with his best friend.

"Come say hi to Rogue." Frosch pointed at him and trying to hide the blush he absentmindedly slammed his drink. Despite being just filled with beer; his mouth went dry as he watched her hips sway as Lucy walked to him.

"Hi Rogue, nice to see you again." Lucy said as Frosch jumped out of her arms and on to Rogue's shoulder.

"Lucy, the pleasure is all mine." Rogue took her hand and placed a light kiss to it. He watched a slight flush come over her face and he liked how the color made her look.

"You know, I do love me a gentleman." Lucy said as he motioned for the stool next to his.

"Then, you are most likely safest with me." He said as they looked at each other.

_Okay, do not screw this up. She's next to you and talking to you._

Rogue ordered a couple drinks and made small talk with the mage as Frosch enjoyed the party. When it came time to sing happy birthday, Lucy's angelic voice floored him. He could spend the rest of his life listening to her sing, or just talk. Lucky for him he didn't have to say much, she could carry on quite a conversation.

After the cake and presents, everyone decided it was time to jump in the pool. Rogue watched as Lucy took off the wrap and he almost fainted at her near nudity. He was a leg guy, always had been and damn if her creamy long legs weren't doing it for him. The perverted thoughts of those legs wrapped around him started filtering in. Too many images and he had to do something soon.

Best he could manage was to rip off his shirt and dive into the pool before anyone noticed his tented swimming trunks. He hid underwater for a bit before coming back up and looking around. Lucy was gracefully taking the stairs into the pool and he watched with fascination.

_Sexy how she moves and she doesn't even know it._

He felt the poke against his side and turned to regard Sting. "Fuck, I seriously have to tap that."

Rogue felt the long chain of his patience snap as he punched Sting in the face. "Seriously, shut up. Didn't I warn you about being an ass at Frosh's party?"

The room went silent as Rogue noticed everyone staring at him. Eventually Frosch started laughing first followed by everyone else, even Lucy. Rogue turned red at the attention and realized he may have stepped out of line. Though in all honesty Sting deserved it.

He looked down and then at Frosch, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Frosch jumped over to Rogue and sat on his shoulder, "I'm sure Sting said something naughty and deserved it." They grinned at each other.

"I probably don't want to know what that naughty something was, do I?" Lucy said as she waded over to them.

"It would be impolite, my lady." Rogue said as he looked at her and she let out another giggle.

After swimming around, a game of water volleyball and a few more drinks; Rogue was ready to call it a night. He managed to get in several hours of conversation with Lucy and was absolutely grateful for the chance to get to know her.

Frosch let out a yawn and Rogue held him close. "Lucy, where are you all staying?" Rogue asked.

"Oh here, Sting arranged some extra rooms for us."

"Lucy needs to tuck Frosch in, then go to bed." The birthday Exceed said and Lucy smiled.

"Well, it's your birthday. I'll be happy to tuck you in."

"Bedtime story too?"

"Well it wouldn't be a proper tuck in if there wasn't one." Lucy smiled and looked up to Rogue. He swallowed hard at the site of those large beautiful eyes looking at him.

"Frosch sleeps with me, so please, this way my lady." Rogue said as he took Lucy's hand in his. She didn't seem to object and they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

It took maybe all of five minutes for Frosch to fall asleep in his lily pad bed. Lucy was very kind and gentle to his best friend; it warmed Rogue up. Of course, the last margarita may also be working on that.

"Lucy, would you like one last drink before I walk you back?" Rogue asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, it would be nice to finish talking a bit without Sting or Orga or Rufus or whoever else interrupting." Lucy flashed him a smile and he felt like a puddle.

He poured them each a small glass of Disaronno and moved to the couch to sit down. Slowly they sipped their drinks and continued chatting. Rogue just couldn't get enough of listening to her tell stories. As they set down their empty drinks, he noticed how they were only a few inches from each other.

"Rogue?"

"Yes, Lucy. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He asked, though it wasn't his first question.

"Actually Rogue, can I kiss you?" She asked with a little hiccup at the end. He didn't know what to say, she might regret it, hell he might regret it. His mind was a flurry of thoughts when something soft, warm and flavored with amaretto pressed against his lips.

His eyes slammed shut as he enjoyed the feeling. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and pulled out the tie. He licked her bottom lip in response and she opened for him. Their tongues slid along each other, neither leading or following just in sync. His hands busied themselves in her hair as her body pressed closer to his. A low growl resonated in his chest when she pressed herself tighter to him. The soft planes of her barely covered body meshing against his.

A need for air hit him and he pulled back a little. Taking in her face he saw her eyes heavy lidded as she looked at him. Rogue wasn't sure where to take this. He's had random women in random towns but this was Lucy and Lucy was unlike anything he ever experienced.

"Lucy?" He asked as his fingers trailed down her cheek. She hummed in response as her delicate fingers traced along his jawline. "What do you want?"

"You talk too much. Kiss me and don't stop." Lucy whispered as he met her gaze.

He let out a soft chuckle, "as my lady wishes." This time when he kissed her he let more of his passion out for her. The kiss was intense knocking all rationale thought out of his head, all he had now was desire.

Rogue moved forward, pushing Lucy down into the soft couch, covering her with his body. Her hands trailed up his back as his came down her side, enjoying the feeling of her skin. He let go of her lips and gently laid a trail of kisses along her jawline.

Lucy grabbed his hair and he growled, enjoying her strength. Her arousal was so heavy in the air he went straight into his soul. Her scent would forever be a part of him, nothing would ever replace its beauty. Rogue licked her neck before lightly grazing it with his teeth. Lucy's body arched up and she moaned in response.

At this point, he abandoned all hope of self-control. His shadow dragon whispering in his ear to mark her, claim her. Rogue tried to calm it down but the heathen had some wonderful ideas. Was he drunk on the alcohol or her body, he wasn't sure but he was finding himself drunker by the second.

His tongue traced her collarbone as he continued his path down her body. His hand slipped under her and untied the bikini top. With his teeth he pulled it off of her, exposing those beautiful breasts to him. This couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming.

His right hand grabbed her breast, relishing the softness of it. Lucy purred as he rolled the dusty pink nipple between his fingers. The other breast unattended he solved that with his mouth. He licked around it, enjoying the texture and taste of her skin before he pulled it into his mouth. Rogue lightly bit it and Lucy arched up wildly at the contact.

Letting her nipple go, he started placing more kisses down her body. Enjoying each and every one he would savor this moment for eternity. As he got to her navel, his hands moved down to play with the strings of her bikini bottoms. He pulled at the little bows and made quick work of discarding the little piece of fabric.

Taking one of her slender legs he moved it over his shoulder. Rogue took in a deep breath; her scent was like heaven itself. Even better than his wildest fantasies, he admired her womanhood. The pink folds glistening with her juices and he needed to taste her now.

"Rogue…" she breathed and taking that as permission he moved forward to devour her.

His tongue ran up her wet slit before circling around her bundle of nerves. Lucy moaned as he started a wicked pace of tongue movements against her. He sucked her pearl in relishing how she panted out his name at the contact. His finger slid into her, her body so tight and so like velvet around the digit.

Slowly to drag this out he slid his finger in and out of her. Her hips moved to match his movements and as she withered more under him he added in a second finger.

Lucy's fingers ran through his hair, pulling his face closer to her. She was close, he could tell that and he was going to take her over the edge. He wanted to see her undone for him, only for him. Rogue leaned up, letting his fingers work as his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing circles around it.

She bucked and moaned, as he watched her head whip back and forth. "Break for me, let me see you." He whispered to her as he bit into her neck.

"Rogue!" she screamed as her muscles tensed around his fingers, her orgasm dripping all over them.

Watching her like this was like watching the birth of a million stars, powerful and brilliant. He could weep at the moment, her light taking over his shadows. Instead he took his fingers and sucked on them. The taste of her made him growl in heavy appreciation for this moment.

His erection was now painful and he needed to sate himself. Rogue needed to be in her, needed to feel her walls wrapped around him. He stood up and removed his swimming trunks, kicking them away.

Lucy looked up at him, "Rogue?"

"Mine." He said as he leaned forward to pick her up. Carrying her in his arms he kissed her as he made his way to the bed.

Rogue wanted to enjoy this, go slow and make love to her. Love her for hours because he didn't know if he'd get this chance again for a long time. Yet, with the power of his desire at it's apex he had to sate the need first and then explore her.

Setting her on the bed, he flipped her over so she was on her knees. His chest pressed against her back as his hands spread her legs wider apart. He let himself rub against her glistening lips, coating himself in her juices.

"Lucy, I don't think I can be gentle." He said, noting that his voice was deeper and raspier than usual.

"Take what you need." She said as her head came back against his shoulder.

Darkness flared around him and within him, Rogue needed to have this. The darker part of his being needed to claim this moment. To make her his through punishing her body with his own. Pleasuring each other until the only word she will know how to say is his name. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his other hand to position himself.

"The room is soundproof, scream for me." Rogue growled as he bit her shoulder and sheathed himself into her.

"Fuck!" Lucy screamed at the intrusion.

The shadow slayer gave her a second to adjust, she was so tight around him that he was certain he could hurt her. The feeling was unlike anything he had known, home, it felt like home. "You're mine, Lucy."

His back felt heavy, the skin threatening to tear apart as his mouth became too full to stay closed. His hands held on to her hips as he slid down, leaving the tip barely in before slamming back up. Lucy screamed and he repeated the motion.

"Rogue, oh god, yes!" She called as he pumped into her.

Shadows and light danced along her skin as his own magic mixed with hers. Rogue increased his pace, letting the violent sounds of their skin slapping take over their heated breaths and Lucy's moans.

He felt the wings form as his fangs came out. They moved forward wrapping the heated lovers in a cocoon of his magic. Lucy was brighter than before her skin glowing like the heavens themselves. Silently Rogue apologized as his release came.

"Lucy!" He roared as he simultaneously released into her and bit the back of her neck. His shadowed essence spilling into her, marking her completely. His dragon was purring while they connected.

He held her tight against him as she shook and whimpered. Lucy let out tiny gasps as he felt her heart race like a thoroughbred. His eyes tracked the movements of his shadows moving under her skin.

The bite he had given her shifted into an intricate pattern of darkness. He couldn't describe it, nor when it wrapped around her neck creating a collar. Her golden light wrapped around the shadow and he shielded his eyes from the bright flash.

The magic faded, he laid her down and carefully admired the way she was now his. The shadows had been given a raised form of onyx like scales with bits of gold running between them. They wrapped around her neck and cascaded down her back.

Rogue logically knew about the mating but he never thought he'd feel it. He didn't realize the instinct was that strong or the violent urge would spring up during the first time he'd bed his fated mate. Yet, here he was and his dragon sighed in contentment.

Leaving her for a moment, he stood up to go look in the bathroom mirror. Around his neck was a thin chain of golden stars surrounded by dark wisps. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and his eyes filled with moisture. How a slayer couldn't weep at such beauty of the mate markings was beyond him.

He stood for a while when he noticed Lucy walking into the room to stand beside him. Her mouth was wide opened as her fingers traced along her own collar.

"Did you just mate me?" she asked before moving her hand to touch his collar.

"I did and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. I had no idea how sudden the magic would kick in." Rogue cupped her cheek and she just smiled at him.

They stood there for a while just feeling a new warmth that came from the marking. He could feel her inside of him, wrapped around his heart. She was delighted, curious, confused and happy.

Lucy chuckled as she mindless touched him. "Well, better you than Natsu."

"Oh, dear god, that ADHD pyromaniac wouldn't deserve you. I hope I do."

She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. The kiss so sweet and light but it burned his lips in passion. Lucy pulled back and placed her hand over his heart. "You do, I can feel it. You feel like home and everything I've wanted."

He didn't say anything as he looked at her when suddenly he heard a loud "Yes!" enter the room. Protectively he placed his naked mate behind him only to look at Frosch in the doorway happy dancing.

"Yay! Frosch got a Lucy mommy!"

"Fro, I love you but before you keep dancing may we have a moment to put on some clothes?" Rogue asked.

"Okay go back to bed. I have to find Lector." The little Exceed said.

"Frosch wait! Ummmm, let's have a little privacy. Please don't tell Lector about this." Rogue said his ears blushing.

"Yes, please Frosch. It's late at night and this is sudden." Lucy pleaded.

The little Exceed shook his head. "Nuh huh, Frosch has to tell Lector."

"Why?" Rogue stared at his friend. This was odd to say the least.

"Because Lector owes Frosch one thousand jewels because Rogue got Lucy instead of Sting." Frosch bounced out of the room leaving a very stunned Rogue and Lucy.


	3. Wednesday - Lock and Key - JelLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after his divorce, Cobra tells him it's time to stop moping and go get the woman his soul has been wanting for months. When Jellal refuses to, Cobra has another idea, the infamous Lock and Key party. When he isn't convinced, Cobra lets him know he can go with dignity or with a shot of his special LDT (Liquid Dirty Tricks).
> 
> Lucy finds herself at the mercy of Cana who insists she needs her groove back. The Cana solution is simple, the Lock and Key party. When Lucy isn't convinced, Cana tells her the cards know that the perfect man will please her desires, if she goes.

 

* * *

"Two years, blue balls and you're still fucking moping." Cobra said as he slapped his hand on his back.

Jellal took another sip of his drink. "Shut it Cobra. People react in their own ways." Today was the date, the anniversary of their divorce. This was a day he hated and dreaded with a passion. The only logical thing to do was to drink till the pain was gone.

"I know what day it is, man you need to move on. Even your soul says so." Cobra stole his drink and slammed it.

"What the fuck is with you people?" Jellal roared watching as the guild tensed in silence. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his cloak. All he wanted was to drink. He didn't want to do it alone, not after the last time he drank alone on this date.

No one ever prepares you for all the heartbreak that goes with the anniversary of the most soul shattering day of your life. The date would forever haunt him and on the first year, he wanted it all to end. He tried, the scotch had seeped right into the depressed part of his brain and he held the knife at his wrist.

Lucky or unlucky that day he didn't know when Cobra came barging into his place. The poisoned asshole told him he could hear his soul shouting from miles away. So, he did the only thing logical, he poisoned him enough to force him to sleep it off. What he didn't expect was that the next morning he found Erik asleep in the recliner. His friend refused to leave until his soul calmed down. Jellal wasn't pissed, he was grateful that the slayer had saved his life.

So, he walked out the door, looking for a bar. Looking for anywhere to go with people. The anger rolling off him, no one got near him. As he pushed open the door a warm body crashed into his.

"Jellal?" He looked down and into the eyes of one Lucy Heartfilia. God, she was beautiful, he always thought so. Thoughts, he had no right to think filtered through his mind as he accidently held her. Entwined in bed together. Those delicate hands wrapped around him. The throaty sounds of her voice as she called his name.

"My apologies."

She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, the contact simple. "Are you okay?"

He really wasn't, but he didn't want to show it to her. Her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. She has beautiful lips. Beautiful eyes, Beautiful skin. Beautiful everything. He was so confused to look at her.

"I'll be fine." He said, finally letting go of her. Trying to move past the beauty he felt her grab his hand.

"In your own time. Your heart will figure it out." Her thumb brushed against his knuckles and god did it feel good.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage to say before pulling his hand back. She turned away and walked into the guild. If one person who understood to not bother him, it was her.

Lucy was this strange little light in a sea of troubles. She never forced her ideas of "getting over it" on him. When he wanted to talk (usually while drunk) she'd listen and only listen. The celestial mage was so good at reading him, she knew how to touch him just enough for comfort. There was something about her and he had no idea what it was.

Still he couldn't go near her, because he would only hurt her as well. He must have been horrible as a person for his wife to up and start cheating on him. Must have been a terrible husband if the woman he loved said she no longer loved him. Told him she was miserable for years and he never knew. They had just planned their anniversary vacation when he found out about the affair. His ex-wife barely gave him a moment to breathe before they stood in court and ended everything. To this day he never did figure out what was so terrible about him to watch her hate him so very much. Whatever it was, he couldn't bring himself to be with another woman, especially not Lucy.

He went to a bar and sat back in a quiet dark booth. All alone in his thoughts he didn't hear his companion until the glass was slammed down.

"You know he dumped her a year ago. She hides the pain well."

Jellal looked up, quizzically at the bane of his existence. "You seriously don't take hints well, do you?"

"Not my thing, blue balls." Cobra slammed his drink, Jellal could smell the bleach over here.

"Fine, what the fuck is it Erik? You want to keep telling me to get over it? Want to tell me to chill out on the drinking again? What the fuck do you want?" Jellal tipped back the last of his drink and motioned the waitress.

The slayer shrugged and looked disinterested in anything Jellal had to say. "Lucy, last year little fucker dumped her. You were on a mission. It wasn't pretty." Erik ordered his drink and forced Jellal to have a coffee and water.

While staying in his own head and taking one mission after another he barely knew any of the guild rumors. Yet it made sense, Gray wasn't around her like he used to be. In fact, in the last year he'd only seen the ice make mage maybe twice.

How did he not see it? The way sometimes Lucy tensed or shed her own tear while talking to him. Jellal seriously thought she was empathizing with him. He thought she was only being a friend and living up to her moniker, Light of Fairy Tail.

"She never said." He took a sip of coffee and thought it looked like the color of her eyes. The rest of his questions forgotten, as he considered what a selfish pig he had been this whole time.

"That's Sunshine for you. I think she was too busy helping a certain blue haired fuck with his problems." Jellal chose to ignore following down this line with Erik. He knew his old friend was right but he had enough issues to contend with.

"So, what happened to Gray?" Jellal asked as he started thinking more and more about what the slayer across from him was saying.

"Natsu and I put that shit in the hospital for six months. Never seen the fire fucker so irate. Was kind of impressed." In classic fashion the shit eating grin was plastered all over his marred face.

"Impressed he didn't kill his own rival?"

"That too, more like impressed I didn't."

"So now that you've successfully made me feel like an ass for being selfish. What do you really want?" He asked.

Erik reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slid it over and Jellal stared at it.

"What's this?"

"It's an invite to the Lock and Key party. It's Wednesday to celebrate the fertility festival."

"Oh hell no. I'm not ready." The Lock and Key party was infamous for its passion and promise. The party rule was simple, each man had a key and each woman wore a lock. You find the lock your key opens and from there it's all passion. No names, no details, it was just a fancy one-night stand.

"You aren't ready for one night of mindless sex? Man, you need to get the pressure relieved and a little back into the game before you go after what your soul wants."

"Oh, so tell me what the hell is my soul saying?" Jellal asked, even more annoyed at how this conversation was going. It was going in the same direction every conversation with Erik went, in a random direction off a cliff.

"That she's beautiful and you crave her like air. How she knows how to pick up your pieces. Face, it man, in the last few months you are falling hard for one little miss Sunshine." Erik said.

He played with the vellum envelope, picking at the seal. "So, your solution is to go to the Lock and Key party?"

"Yep, at least you'll know how far back into the game you are. If you don't have an answer for that and go after Sunshine, you could cause her some serious damage. She's a crazy little thing, damn sexy too and it's classified as a crime against humanity to hurt her."

"So, in Erik's fucked up version of the world it's like this. I go have mindless sex as a therapy session to see if I can handle even thinking about trying any relationship with Lucy?"

"Mindless sex is like decapitation it works on almost everyone."

"Why do I talk to you? You make zero sense."

"Because I look good naked, duh." Erik said, to which Jellal could only put his head in his hands and laugh.

"Look, you need to fucking get some release, walk tall go into the guild and claim that woman. Some of the guys are done giving her space," He scrubbed his hand over his face, "fuck there's a betting pool. You ain't even on the list."

He almost spat out his water at that. "Seriously? I'm not even seen as competition?"

"Nope, cause you are still too emo for anyone to notice. Blue balls, honestly for once in your idiotic life just listen to me." That one eye bore straight into his soul, this may not go well and knowing Erik there was something he wasn't saying.

Erik snorted, "Yep, what I ain't telling you is that you can't say no. So, either you go with dignity or I drug you up and send you there anyways."

He hit his head against the table. Jellal knew his friend, the poisoned ass was not fucking around. He would do it. Little known fun fact most psychotropics and mood enhancers were classified as poison. When Erik wanted to fuck with people (which was almost always) he'd give them a hit of LDT, Liquid Dirty Tricks.

"Glad you're seeing it my way. Now let's get you a tuxedo." Jellal gave up and reluctantly followed the maroon haired man out into the world.

* * *

"What? Cana I'm not into stranger sex or one-night stands." Lucy said as she played with the envelope.

"Lucy, good sex or hell even bad sex is like therapy. You're a hot sexy beast and you need a good reminder of that." Cana said as she pushed another shot towards her. Lucy couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Yet, she took the shot.

"So, what? This is your deranged idea of therapy?"

"Yep. Besides, get your groove back and go after the guy you've been wanting for a while." Cana said with a wink before pouring another round.

"There isn't…"

"Jellal." Cana cut her off with a wink and another shot.

Lucy blushed, hard enough that her face matched Erza's hair. She tried to hide the fact that she had been crushing on the broken man for a while now. If she admitted it to herself, she'd been attracted to him before Gray dumped her.

She downed the shot, not thinking what number that was. "He's just a friend, someone who needs a little help."

"Right and I'm a virgin." Cana drawled and Lucy began to laugh.

"How can I go have meaningless sex and then go after someone like him?"

"Because, when my baby girl has gotten a good fuck, the really confident side of her shows up. Not saying you aren't confident or need a man for confidence, baby girl, just saying you get that little extra something more." Cana put her arm around her and Lucy was loathing to admit that she was right.

When her and Gray were together, their passion made her more confident and bold. There was something about a man wanting you and the emotional contact that came from being made love to. Yet, this just wasn't right. If Lucy wanted a one-night stand or meaningless sex, there was always a few men around the guild who'd be happy to help. Then again maybe it was best to have a night with someone who wasn't in the guild.

"What if my partner doesn't like me? Worse, what if he knows me? What if he's horrible or fat and ugly?"

"One, have you looked at you? Trust me any man or woman would be damn happy to have you naked. Two, we can dye your hair and hide the guild mark. This way no one has a clue. Three, I read the cards on this, you're going to score big time." Cana said.

Lucy blinked but shouldn't be surprised that Cana would make sure she'd be okay before coming up with this crazy idea. "So, who is it?"

"No clue," she shrugged, "only that he'll be handsome, little dangerous and filled with passion. Lucy, you gotta trust your big sister here."

"What aren't you telling me?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, this whole thing felt like a setup.

Cana sighed. "Lucy, there's the betting pool."

"What?" Lucy blinked, she never wanted to be part of one of the guild's betting pools.

Cana took another drink. "Guys are done waiting, so there's a pool to see who bones ya first. Your heavenly body mage didn't even make the list. Think of all the fun you'd have proving all those fucktards wrong."

"I'm going to this party even if you have to drag me there, aren't I?" Lucy's head hit the table, the defeat evident in the air.

"Yes, baby girl. Now let's go get you a dress and your hair done up. I'm thinking like that unicorn pastel rainbow shit would be adorable on you."

"Yeah, that would be fun." Lucy had always wanted to try it, so that's a bonus. "Fine, let's go get this over with."

* * *

_Okay, just breathe. I can do this. Find release. Move on. Then go prove a bunch of ass hats wrong, morons decide to bet against me._ Jellal squared his shoulders and pulled out the invite.

He walked straight into the party. After handing the man his invitation he was handed a black mask, which made him think of the dread pirate Roberts from  _The Princess Bride_. The mask also covered his hair and luckily, Erik had a small vial of concealing potion to hide his facial markings and guild tattoo.  _Now I can go swashbuckling after this._  He thought and chuckled at his own joke.

The party was impressive, it was hosted in a converted old fort. Plenty of rooms for the pairs to enjoy the night in privacy. Candelabras provided dim lighting, soft music from the string quartet filled the main room. Waiters all dressed in finery passed out drinks as people walked around. Some made small talk and some just simply slipped their key in the lock without a word.

Jella felt his nerves start to fray as he watched people move. A couple women came up to him and each time his key didn't work. So, he had another drink and tried to steal his wits. Then it happened, a woman approached him and his heart raced.

He knew he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place it. She had hair that was layered in multiple pastel shades, rather striking in its boldness. A black corset hugged an impressive chest and pinched beautifully at her waist. Her skirt was long with ruffles and a large slit up the side, reminding him the kind of dress Flamenco dancers wear. Through the holes in her mask he could make out dark colored eyes. Her nose was petite while her lips full and painted a dark pink. Overall, she was the most beautiful and strangely familiar woman he had seen.

Not disrupting protocol, he just simply slid his key into the lock around her neck. He held his breath and turned the key, her lock popped open. She took his hand and without a thought he led her to the room he was assigned.

Jellal noted how she blushed a bit and he knew he was blushing too. After so long, this was happening to him. He was going to finally feel the warmth of a woman again. One night, no strings and then he would be free. If Erik's plan didn't work, he'll murder him later.

Opening the door to their room he noticed how it looked like purity, like heaven. She let out a sigh as her head tilted up and Jellal understood it. Above them was nothing but glass and they could see the stars above them, it was beautiful.

Around them were mirrors, reflecting at each other and spaced apart to let small wall sconces bathe the room in a soft glow. The bed was a massive canopy bed, covered in royal blue with red curtains tied off at the corners. Beside the bed was a chest of drawers and a basket filled with condoms.

His mystery creature moved more into the room and he took a moment to appreciate the graceful roll of her hips how she walked. She stopped in front of the bed and let out a small sigh, he barely caught it. Turning around she threw her head back and opened her arms. The single welcoming gesture, Jellal found himself dropping the glass in his hand and dashing to her.

He didn't stop short, no he crashed right into her and landed on top of her in the bed. She let out a soft laugh, and by god he knew that voice.

"Excited?" she whispered.

"Very." He said, regaining his composure for a moment before gently pressing his lips to hers.

The impact was like a supernova going off. A heavenly event that you cannot stop as it burns so brightly everything else fades away. It started gentle, just a tease, a taste; but it didn't end there.

No, it surely did not. Her lips were delicious and soft, molding to his without any hesitation. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. When he let out a soft moan, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues fenced each other in quick flourishes as hands began to roam. She tasted sweet like the champagne but also of strawberries. Jellal lifted up for a moment but she bit his lower lip and pulled him back again. She was fierce and he craved it.

Delicate hands ran along his shoulders as his traced down the sides of her body. This time he came up, it was to remove the tuxedo jacket. His mystery woman, sat up and watched him. Her lips were now swollen and her hair a bit of a mess, somehow it looked perfect on her.

Frantic to get through this, it surprised him when she moved to the edge of the bed and stood. She didn't say anything but simply pulled on his bow tie. The beauty looked up at him as she played with the buttons of his shirt around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her again but instead she ducked her head down and licked a line along his Adam's apple before nipping at it. He growled.

Those fingers of hers were dangerously fast and as she played at his neck, driving him wild with her licks and gentle bites. He realized that faster than Gray could strip, his vest was off and his shirt fully undone. When her fingers grazed along his collar bone he shuddered. She had the most impossibly beautiful touch, gentle but left scorch marks in its wake. Her eyes on his as she carefully ran her fingers all over his torso, feeling every muscle. She moaned as she touched him and Jellal had never heard such a beautiful sound.

He couldn't remember the last time a woman seemed to get so much pleasure in just touching him. Hell, he couldn't think of the last time he felt so much on fire just from being touched. She leaned forward and he felt her lips on his collarbone. She licked and nibbled on it before she latched on and sucked. Sure, that might leave a mark, but what did her care, her hot mouth felt too good. The shirt fell off his shoulders as her hands ran down his arms.

She continued moving downward, teasing him with each moment. His pants were beyond the limit of what was comfortable and as she further down him and closer to his waistband, he growled. His eyes slammed shut as he heard the belt buckle start to become undone. One delicate kiss below his navel and he felt the zipper pull apart. Cool air hit his thighs as she ran her hands down his back to softly grab at his ass.

Hot breath passed over his erection and a slight kiss through the fabric was driving him insane. He knew if she went any further he may not las long. So, he stepped back from her and collected his breath.

She stood up, licked her lips and shot him a look that made his audibly gulp. This beautiful woman had a predator in her and dear god was he prey. It excited him more, he had never seen a woman like this. All confidence, passion and it was directed at him.

The woman ran the tips of fingers over her cleavage and he used that as an invitation to reciprocate. Moving forward he connected with her throat and began kissing a line straight down it before sinking his teeth into the delicate area where it connects to the shoulder. She gasped, "no marks."

"But I wear yours?" Jellal whispered, letting go before he could actually leave a mark.

"Yes." She said, her voice a throaty purr, that he could have sworn he knows.

Obeying her, he kept going down, letting his tongue trace along the tops of her corset, while his hands worked behind it to remove the laces. Damn thing was tricky.

"It's okay, rip it." She whispered and Jellal obeyed.  _So much easier this way._

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her breasts, they were so creamy and full graced with pert nipples. Taking his time, he latched onto one nipple, pulling on it gently before he used his teeth. His hand went to work on the other one, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he massaged the beautiful mound.

She pulled his hair and let out a soft moan as he swapped his hand for his mouth. Gently she pushed on his head, motioning him to continue downward. He was happy to oblige, it was so beautiful to have a woman who knew what she wants.

Slowly he kissed down her body, as his hands felt around to find the zipper of her skirt. Her stomach was flat and smooth, her skin delicious and as she shuddered under him he was delighted. Finding the zipper, he pulled it down gently, slowly tugging her skirt down over her beautifully flare hips.

"Bed." He said and when she stepped out of the skirt, she crawled into the bed. He took a moment to admire her, dear god did thigh highs and a garter ever look so beautiful. Nope. Never. The black leather and lace looked appetizing on her skin.

His cock was desperate to be buried into her, but he was determined to enjoy this. Kicking off his shoes he stepped out of his pants and crawled towards her. Now it was his turn to be the predator.

* * *

The look of hunger in his eyes was as intimidating as it was beautiful. The sleek tones of his muscled form flexed as he crawled towards her. The breath caught in her throat as she dripped in anticipation.

Slowly, maddeningly slowly he removed her shoes before running his hands along her legs. Once he got past her knee he dipped low and place a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. Her back arched as he painstakingly teased and tasted her skin though her stockings.

His deft fingers, fingers she was aching to feel upon her undid each clasp of her garter before he rolled down each stocking. This time when he came back up, lapping and nibbling on her other leg, Lucy was certain she was going to orgasm just form that.

It's like he knew exactly how to drive her wild, but that was impossible. Not even her previous lover had figured it out. This man, understood that desire starts in the mind and his careful movements and look in his eyes were the most beautiful mental images she had known.  _Stars, what I have been missing this whole time?_

With reverence he removed the last barrier to her heated core. Lucy shuddered as he crawled on top of her again. The silk of his boxers and his hardened length pressed against her. His devious lips had claimed hers again as he gently rocked. Their tongues entwined as his hand traced down her side, over her hip bone to start playing at her wetness.

She let out a gasp into his mouth as his thumb circled around her clit. Taking his time with stoking her desire, was thrilling and damning. Lucy was certain she was going to die and her death would be a brilliant event.

He broke the kiss and started moving down her again, this time quicker than he had before. Her eyes closed as he spread her legs apart and softly breathed over her heated flesh. She was whimpering in anticipation, he gave no indication or warning or softly worded prose about her before he licked her from entrance to clit.

Her back arched violently at the contact and as she tried to relax, his tongue began to move. Lucy didn't understand what it meant to be devoured but she was finding out. When he pulled her pearl in between his lips and sucked she moaned incoherently. Not giving her a moment to breathe, she felt him plunge his fingers into her core.

His pace was maddening, she'd get so close to her release but then he'd back off. How this stranger knew how to read her body was impressive. A lover like this had happened, never. He toyed with her and she loved it.

"Please…" she breathed.

"My lady." He replied and with that he curled his fingers into the spongy spot inside of her while he used his teeth to pinch her clit. Lucy screamed as her body blew apart in her orgasm.

Calmly and slowly he brought her back down before he moved off of her for a moment. She struggled for breath and purred a bit in satisfaction. Taking her moment, she heard the tearing of a packet and suddenly he was back in the bed with her.

Nestled between her thighs he kissed her and in a graceful movement he filled her. They both groaned at the intrusion, Lucy knew she'd be tight but dear god she was filled to the limit of her capacity. Mentally she tried to not compare him to other lovers, that was easy, they didn't compare at all.

He kissed her a again and she could taste herself on him, it was intense. Normally she didn't care for it but his natural flavor of chocolate and pepper was addicting.

After a moment she rolled her hips and then for all that is holy, the man began to move.

* * *

_Fuck she's tight._

When she rolled her hips, he took it as his sign to begin moving. Slowly he did at first until he found a rhythm he liked with her. He wanted this to last but slowly it was getting harder. Jellal needed his release, needed it more than oxygen, more than water and more than all the jewel in Fiore.

Quickly he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders to be deeper into her. She growled at him to move faster and harder. One look in her dark eyes, told him everything. She was not quiet, she was not gentle, no she was demanding and bold. He adored everything about this woman and her body.

His speed picked up and his hips snapped a bit more every time he pushed back into her. Nothing could make him slow down, not now. He knew he was going to come soon and it was going to be hard. Not wanting to leave her wanting he licked his thumb and worked it against her clit. He made circles in pace to his thrusts.

Her moans and the violent slapping of skin filled the room. He looked up for a moment and wondered what the heavens thought of seeing what they were doing. His mystery woman's walls fluttered around him before she roared and her beautifully tight pussy contracted around him like a vice. Jellal shouted as his balls tightened and he released with force.

A few final thrusts, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Quickly he removed and tossed the spent condom before he returned his attention to her.

They didn't talk, only their heavy breathing filled the room. Actually, he wasn't sure if he should say anything. The decorum of the event was lost on him. Does he introduce himself? Get a phone number? Walk away? Round two?

Jellal turned to his side as she did the same. Quietly they held hands and looked at each other. Both still in their masks and nothing else. He ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek and she smiled at him. The first time in a long time, he got to admire a woman he satisfied. If she was glowing he bet he was.

Moving slightly, he kissed her again, this time gently and enjoying the moment. This is what he was missing, this is exactly what he needed. He needed passion, to feel alive and not feel alone. Sure, this was one night of fantasy but he got to remember much of what he missed about having a woman in his life. The connection being the most important and sure tomorrow he'll never see this woman again but for one night he'll have a connection to her he'll never forget.

His mind shifted to Lucy for a moment and he felt ready. Ready to share this side with himself. Ready to take a chance and try. Ready to escape hell. Silently he thanked the woman next to him.

"It goes till sunrise." She whispered.

"Perfect." He said before he claimed her lips again.

* * *

Jellal walked to the guild the next day with a massive grin on his face. He had no idea who that woman was but in her embrace, he found heaven and a way to let go of hell. Now on to the next part of Erik's plan, go claim a certain celestial maiden.

For a moment he stood outside the doors, feeling his heart race. He was nervous about this step. Doubt started coming into his mind, along with a series of self-defeating questions.

_What if she isn't truly interested?_

_Do I tell her about last night?_

_What do I do about rejection?_

_Am I truly ready?_

The hardest one was he started to doubt was what if Lucy couldn't handle his passion like the woman from last night. What if she didn't inspire what he had? Could he be making another mistake? For a moment, he turned around and started to walk away, his bravery waning.

The door opened and he looked back only to see that maroon haired ass wipe standing there. "Yeah, I don't think so. Get your freshly laid ass in here."

"I've changed my mind."

"Coward." Erik spat.

"And?"

"You wanna walk on your own two feet or do I carry ya?"

"Erik why does this matter?"

"You're one of maybe four people in this shithole I actually like." Jellal raised a brow at that. "Like enough to only  _accidently_  kill you."

"You're such a peach." He drawled.

Erik grinned, "I'm going to count to five, then shit gets real. Besides you have to see Lucy's new hair, it's all rainbow."

"What?" His eyes went wide and without thinking of it his feet started moving into the guild. Erik held the door open and chuckled as he walked by him.

The Heavenly Body mage was in a trance as he saw her laughing with Cana. Her hair was up in pig tails the rainbow colors flowing. She wore one of her simple outfits, sand colored skirt that barely did its job, deep blue tank top that hugged her like skin and over the knee gladiator sandals. Air started becoming a commodity as he stared at her.

Their eyes met and he was frozen on the spot. Till Erik grabbed his arm and walked him over. His nerves went into overdrive.

"Go on, show someone what pretty new little mark you got." Cobra whispered.

Jellal didn't say a word but pulled opened his shirt, revealing the mark she left on his collarbone. Neither of them moved for a moment as he waited for Lucy to figure it out. He braced himself for the rejection, maybe a sudden slap or watch her run away embarrassed.

When her mouth quirked up into a smile he acted on reflex and claimed those lips. Lips that had been all over him the night before. Lips, he worshipped and devoured. Her taste washed over him as one of them groaned into the kiss. One of his hands grabbed the back of her neck as the other one grabbed her ass, pulling her against him.

Every ounce of passion he felt from the woman last night came back into his very soul. Now it was better, now he knew that it was Lucy. She ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled him in closer. His eyes all but rolled into the back of his head from a damn kiss. Lucy's tongue slid against his in an exotic dance that had him enjoying strawberries and honey. This couldn't have felt more right.

Eventually they pulled apart, "You?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Me." He smiled at her before kissing her again. This time as they kissed the room went from no sounds to boisterous whoops and hollers.

"Ha! Pay up bitches!" He heard Cana yell and promptly ignored it.

"My place?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." Lucy replied as her hands slid down his arms, one hand falling into place in his. Jellal let out a sigh of relief and contentment as they started to walk.

As they walked back to his place they chatted the whole way. He loved listening to her talk and adored that now when he spoke to her, it wasn't all about his pain. The massive weight was completely gone from him every time she looked at him. The person he needed most in this world was always right there.

He laughed and Lucy looked at him.

"Last night you had the lock and I the key, today I realized you've had the key to the lock over my heart this whole time." Lucy smiled at him and he stopped long enough to kiss her.

* * *

"That was a fantastic plan, partner." Cana said as she high fived the poison slayer.

"I say we don't see them for a week." Cobra leaned back and started counting their winnings. "Those two idiots have way too much time to make up for."

"What the shit, you two." Laxus said as he stormed up to them.

"What? We are perfectly innocent." Cana flashed him her sweetest smile and quickly noted it didn't work. The plan was simple, she knew the person who ran the party and cashed in a favor for the lock and key match. From there all they had to do was convince the two to go. It was Erik's idea to have Lucy dye her hair and then keep it and Cana convinced Lucy to mark her man.

"Someone explain to me what the hell happened with that." He waved his large hand over the room, stopping it at the place Lucy and Jellal were just making out in.

"Kismet." Cana said as she took another swig.

"Yeah, what she said. Dude you lost, now go find someone else to go stick that puny thing you call a dick into." Laxus pulled back his fist and Cana watched as Erik ducked under it before spitting in Laxus's face. The lightning slayer instantly fell over and began to snore.

"We gotta drink together more often." The card mage said as Cobra handed her half of the jewels.

"You mean gamble more often." The grinned at each other, sure it was a strange friendship but it worked. All the mischief and Cobra was pretty easy on the eyes. "The demon is going to kill us for doing her job."

Cana shrugged, "fuck it, once those two start popping out babies, she'll forgive us."

"Forgive you for what?" Mira said as Cana quickly downed the booze in her mouth.

"Nothing!" They shouted in unison as they both moved away from the bar, trying to save their skins.


	4. Thursday – The Fourth Wall is a Lie (CoLu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragged out to a goth emo club by Midnight, Cobra is ready to curl up in a ball and die amongst the sea of dead souls. That is until he finds out his Sunshine is actually here and all the delicious sexy crazy fun that her fine ass self is.

* * *

 

One of these days, one of these days Cobra was going to murder the fuck out of Midnight.  _Er, Macbeth, no, Midnight; Christ guy pick a fucking name._

Here he stood in some kind of fucked up emo goth bar thing. The kind that plays the Cure and people's souls all quote Sylvia Plath. Wondering when the hell his life got so weird. That's right, his life was now officially weird. Which was an improvement to just being fucked, it's now weird.

Strangely though some of the weirdness was pretty awesome. By pretty awesome he meant Sunshine, also known as bright spot of his blackened soul. Most people called her Lucy Heartfilia, the ever-loving Light of Fairy Tail. Which was easy to understand, her soul was like a galaxy of light and a shit ton of angel choir songs. If only he could record that shit, he'd be able to sell it as relaxation music and make a fortune in zero point two days.

So, he didn't have the greatest history with her and it would be awkward to have to explain to people how they met.  _I was part of the group that tortured, kidnapped and tried to sacrifice her to a giant clock. It's okay we're good now._ Yeah, that was a fantastic story to tell. Then again Sunshine in her twisted world would probably brag about that.

Hang on a second.

That sound.

What the fucking hell?

Why is she here?

Erik scanned the crowd from the second floor, looking out over the sea of slowly moving people. Which all looked alike. Just how many shades and hues of black was there? Can't someone be a little more original? Does not compute.

He took a sip of the drain cleaner and tried to focus in on the angelic choir sound he was hearing. That wasn't working so he sniffed the air. Aha! Like a good little blood hound (yes, he'd like a treat now fuck you very much) he started to follow it.

Down the stairs.

To the right.

Back corner.

_Over the river and through the woods to Sunshine's twat we go._

"Oh, thank you god!" Sunshine beamed at him.  _Finally, something that isn't goth, emo yeah, a little but he's crazy and I mother fucking need that shit. His cock wouldn't be a bad addition to the party either._

Cobra had to seriously put a clamp down over his mouth to not spray drain cleaner on her.  _Holy shit she wants my cock? Okay, calm down you shit bag._

"God, works for me. You may proceed mortal." He waved his hand beckoning his new worshipper to continue.

"If you're God, we are all so fucked." Sunshine tipped her glass at him. Damn that woman had a wicked gleam in her eye. At this point he decided it's a good idea to make himself comfortable. Why the fuck not?

He pulled up a chair in front of her table so he could watch her. Because who wouldn't want to watch the most beautiful tits in all of Fiore? Honestly, the size of her chest was the eighth wonder of the world. Motor boating would be the most fan-fucking-tastic experience, ever.

He took in her outfit for a second and noticed just how messed up it was. Like in a good fun sexy messed up way. It suited the conversation. Chick looked like one of those priests, you know the ones that had the collars and wore black and molested altar boys. Yeah, those guys.

Her dress, had the black and white collar, bare shoulders and flowing sleeves. There was a very nice cutout for her cleavage and the damn thing was so short, he bet if something dropped it would be  _yes, I want that first class ticket to pantyville_. Pinched around her waist was an under bust corset in a bright fucking green. You know the green from the Mr. Yuk stickers. From there it was all creamy legs and bright green fuck me heels. She looked like a saint of poison.

There you go Erik, God of Poison and Insanity. Oh, and then he could have an apocalypse because that's what deities do, am I right?

"What?" He fluttered his eyelashes in a mock, good boy attitude. "I'd only demand human sacrifice every other Thursday. Yeah, today is a good day for entrails."

She bounced up and snapped her fingers. "Don't forget the viscera. It's not really a religious service without viscera."

"Sunshine, would you like to be my first worshipper?"

"Isn't that code for blowjob? Seriously, Erik just fucking say it."  _Because mama would suck that cock in a mother fucking heartbeat._

* * *

"Sunshine, blow me." He grinned before taking a moment to stare in our general direction.

"Oh there you are, hi! First off, sorry for not paying attention much to you. Then again, you've read the manga or seen the TV show, so please you get why I'm distracted." He points to Lucy, more aptly her chest.

"Still makes me a bad host but fuck you. You knew damn well what kind of a jerk I am but you love me." Erik blows a kiss in our general direction.

"Okay author, go back to your musings and yes. I'd like that blowjob scene."

With a grin, "If you're curious, the fourth wall is a god damn lie."

He resumes his attention back to the scene before him, waiting for it to unfreeze. So, the story could continue.

* * *

"See was that so hard to say?" She winked at him. Erik in general was very much approving this version of Lucy.  _High five author chick!_

"Nope, but in reality; you tend to go all blushy annoying. Then the screeching of pervert and the damn kick of yours." He slammed his drink and watched her take another sip bourbon.

"Fair fucking enough. That's for show purposes. Otherwise I'd have half of male population of Fiore all buying tickets to rodeo up on my snatch."

"Would you like to marry me?" He asked, because why not? Hello! Motor boating.

"Sure, how about you drug me first and then demand Gramps to marry us before I wake up and realize it's a bad fucking idea." Sunshine slammed her drink. At some point another fucking slit my wrist song came over the air and the sea of boring wasted souls all began to moan. Luckily Sunshine's soul was still interesting to listen to; otherwise this whole night would suck balls.

* * *

His gaze fixes over her shoulder, staring right at us, the reading audience. "Yo! One sec reader. This is exactly what I do to her in another story,  _Principal's Office_. I love how this shit all ties together. Now you know how I got the idea."

"Author please continue and move it along. I'd like a blowjob while I'm young and attractive."

The scene unfreezes again and because he's like fucking magic they have refreshed drinks.

* * *

"Not really a bad idea, since I don't subscribe to mating." He really didn't because why the hell would he want a collar and then he'd have to inject Lucy with poison. Damn straight he knew Lucy was his mate. He was happy without the mating and his dragon wasn't bitching, fucker was going to be fine with just having her.

"You can't be fucking serious."

"Actually, I really can't. Why take life seriously, you ain't getting out of it alive."

"I'll drink to that." She picked up her drink and took another sip. Normally not an alcohol guy, because it's weak sauce, he could appreciate the smell of a nice Woodford Double Reserve.

"Sunshine why the hell are you hanging out with the emo kids?" Legit question because she stood out.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "The club is quiet and I'm researching the goth and emo scene for a story I'm working on."

"That's right, you write stuff. I didn't know you actually researched too." So, Erik had to fake that, he knew all about her. Not from stalking but from hearing her soul. When she was writing, it was like a shot of liquid sunshine happiness and rainbows.

"Hard to write what you don't know." She took another sip. "More interesting, why are you here. Wouldn't these kids' souls like make you want to tie a rope around your neck and take an elegant swan dive over the bridge?"

"Midnight, he dragged me here. That doesn't mean I have to stay." He winked at her or is it blinked? Damn one-eyed thing was kind of confusing.

"Oh, that's right you wanted that blowjob to prove my faithfulness as a follower of whatever religion you are going to start."  _I would worship on my knees everyday if it was possible. Though not certain if he's really into me._

Her soul was really delightful and he enjoyed the direction it was going. It won't last, Sunshine had the best possible way of starting at Point A then going to Point M and back to Point B because she couldn't remember she started at Point A.

"Fastest way to make a million jewels is to start your own religion." He shrugged.

"You do know you aren't getting a full on out blowjob, correct."

* * *

Erik turns his head and glares at the author. "The fuck? I thought you loved me. What the hell?"

Turning his attention to the reader. "You all really want me to get that BJ, right? Come on, be on my side here."

Now back to our regularly scheduled scene as Lucy is finally able to put her drink down on the table.

* * *

"You wound me Sunshine." He said putting a hand over his heart in an overly dramatic gesture.

Sunshine snorted and it was strangely adorable. "Give me one good and I mean good reason why I would want to blow you."

"Because your soul has been screaming about how much you want my cock."  _Yeah! Top that chica._

"Fuck you and your soul listening." She downed that drink in one go. Watching her throat work down the liquid had him adjusting his pants something fierce.

"Hey, I'll take some hot sex and a BJ to go please." He smiled at her, more like a massive toothy grin.

"I am not a god damn drive through." She said through her teeth.

"You aren't? Fuck, here I thought I was going to get it my way."

"I love Frank Sinatra!" She bounces up like a kid in a candy store.

"And people say I'm mentally unstable." He rolled his eye. Then again, he knew exactly how she was to talk to.

"You are. I'm just eccentric. So, back to where we started, you and Midnight a thing? Cause that's the only reason you'd allow yourself here."

His jaw tightened in annoyance. "Friends, only. Seriously where the hell do you get this shit?"

"No clue, things just pop in my head." Sunshine said. She had a nice head, pretty head with one seriously fucked up brain in it.

"Works for me. How about we get out of here? There's a little hotel down the street."

"What you don't want to do it in the emo club?"

* * *

Cobra looks up at the ceiling before turning his attention back to you.

"Have you ever had this dilemma before? Honestly, I don't know what to do with this shit. I'll take some advice."

His face winces, "fuck, that's right. You don't get an opinion right now. I'm screwed and at the mercy of the author who seriously is fucked in the head. She knows it too. Like a badge or some shit."

Trying to not take too long because, it's holding up his almighty quest for loving. Cobra lets out an evil grin. "Hang on reader, I got you covered. Kids cover your eyes, it's about to get all porno up in here. By up in here, I mean up in Sunshine."

The scene unfreezes again and with refreshed drinks, because reasons.

* * *

"How about you get your pretty ass under the table for a blowjob now and then we go get our bow-chick-a-wow-wow on in the hotel?" He said with another sip of his drink.

"You know under the table sucks, right? All I do is get the back of my head bashed in." She sipped her drink.  _Seriously, last time I did that under Laxus' desk I had a migraine for weeks._

There are some things in a person's soul he did not want to know. Like the size and shape of that lightning fuck's dick. And yet, he was certain, really certain he was bigger.  _Score one for this slayer._

"Fine, upstairs it's pretty dark and quiet. Well mostly quiet." Erik pointed to the balcony he was on a certain amount of time ago.

"Lead on." Sunshine said as she stood up.

"Seriously?" His eye went wide.  _Holy fuck me! Yes! Erik is gonna score. Erik is gonna score!_

"According to you my soul screams for your cock. What's the point of fighting it?" She shrugged.

He took her hand, trying to be all gentlemanly. Damn she fell right into him. There wasn't a part of Sunshine he didn't love like a crazed motherfucker. They headed upstairs, moving past the goth kids. Which poisoning them might be a little fun. A lot of fun. Oh, this could seriously be a riot.

Sunshine sighed as she finished her drink. Which reminded Cobra he had better things to concentrate on. Like her lips, hell yeah, her lips.

They made their way into the darkened corner and her demeanor changed. It was like she went into sexy goddess mode. Hell, even her soul switched gears. From angelic choir to some kind of sex soundtrack. Damn he loved this chick's soul.

Lucy pushed him against the wall, pressing her hot little body against him. Those large brown eyes stared at him with a kind of look that made him shudder. Erik had no idea this chick could get any hotter. She just did.

Sunshine got on her tip toes and her lips came close to his. "I can't kiss you, drain cleaner and all that." Fuck! He forgot to grab a water or something to rinse out his mouth. Later, kissing later.

Her lips connected with his jaw as her hands slid down his chest. Soft and gentle kisses started moving down his neck as her fingers started toying with his waistband. He felt it, a bite. His pants got a little bit tighter as he teeth scraped along his throat.

The belt loosened up just a little before she went to tease him. Her hand cupped his erection through his pants forcing a groan out of the poison slayer. Lucy moved back up before locking her lips around his earring and tugging, just a bit.

"Fuck." He whispered, his ears were sensitive things.

"Later baby." She replied as her fingers undid the button before slowly, tugging down his zipper.

Sunshine began the slow descent down his body. Her eyes still trained on his eyes. Clouded over in lust, they were a deeper brown and were quite possibly the best bedroom eyes he has ever seen. She licked her lips as she got to her knees.

* * *

Glancing over at you dear reader, Erik takes a moment to give you a thumbs up. "Fuck yeah, now the first part all you perverts want."

Unfreezing scene, in 3…2…1…blowjob is a go.

* * *

Lucy shot him a wink before she pulled down his pants and boxers. His massive erection was jutting out, aching for her touch. Slowly, like she was hell bent on torturing him, she gave the tip a light lick. Her hand wrapped around him and pulled the skin of the flared head taunt. Lucy licked him again, this time the increased sensitivity almost buckled his knees.

Her mouth parted as she moved forward, sucking him the head. Her tongue danced over the skin, sending shockwaves through his system. Lucy pulled back and let it rest against her tongue, while her hand gave him a few quick strokes. Moving his erection up she traced the tick vein with her mouth. Teeth lightly grazing the velvet like skin.

When she got to the base she sucked in the skin for a moment before trailing down to his balls. Her hand let go of his cock to cup his balls before she placed a delicate kiss to each one. To his surprise she sucked on in her mouth and let the flat of her tongue press over it.

"Oh shit" Cobra groaned as she repeated the motion with the second one.

Using that weapon she calls a tongue she traced back up his dick taking a second to tease the slit.

"Hmmmmm…I like the way you taste big boy." She said and Erik could only grin. Those damn eyes looking up into his one eye, she smiled.

His hand ran through her hair and again she began to suck him in. Her tightly wrapped hand led her mouth down the thick length. Internally he smirked, figuring there was no way she was fitting all of him in.

Erik let out a growl when he this the back of her throat and felt her nose press against his skin. "Oh fuck Sunshine."

Lucy managed to hold still for a moment, it was driving him nuts. Her hands came around and grabbed his ass her little nails digging in. She pulled back the flat of her tongue against his skin as she moved.

As she got to the tip, her tongue swirled around it before she moved forward again. Her pace picking up as she alternated between different levels of suction. Not able to help himself, Erik found his hips moving. If fucking her mouth felt this awesome, how he couldn't wait to get inside of her snatch.

Lucy was moving at a pace he loved and dear god could she keep up with his demanding hips.

"Fuck, yeah Sunshine, almost there…" he said. He was so damn close, the coil wound in his stomach as his balls drew up.

All at once three things happened, she grabbed his balls, hummed around him and he came. Erik not giving two shits let out a roar as his cream filled her mouth.

Lucy, being a lady, swallowed it all down before cleaning him up with the lightest of licks. He was so sensitive that even his comfy boxers almost hurt. Cobra was breathing hard and using quite a bit of willpower to keep standing.

When his eye opened, he looked right at her. Little tramp licked her lips and tilted her head. "You good?"

"Fuck yeah, once I can see again and my legs remember how to move." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hotel you mentioned?"

"Five minutes, Sunshine. I need five minutes." He replied, trying to get a grip on himself.

* * *

Looking back at you, over Lucy's head. "Fuck that was good for me. Good for you too?"

The shit-eating grin on his face couldn't be matched. "Alright, who in the cheap seats is ready for round two? I am so down with it."

"Oh, author babe….nice fucking job. My dick applauds you."

Using the magic of fourth wall breaking, the story moves on and Erik and Lucy find themselves in a very nice hotel room.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about this being close. I almost don't remember the trip over." Lucy said.

"Well it helps I just threw you over my shoulder and ran like my ass was on fire." He shrugged while removing his coat.

The room was nicer than he anticipated, judging from the outside. The large king bed had a padded headboard with lots of white pillows and a very white comforter. Not a single trace of a nicotine stain or any other stains along it. The furniture in the room was in dark woods and looked fairly new, while the window had actual curtains not cheap blinds.

He watched with fascination as Lucy kicked off her shoes and crawled on top of the bed. She got in the center and up on her knees, her legs parted very nicely. "What on Earth Land shall you ever do with me?" She said, her voice a little deeper.

"First I'm going to watch you strip for me. Then you're going to play with yourself a little. After that I figured I'd treat you to my tongue until you scream my name. After that it's going to be some massively hard and fast fucking until you forget your own name."  _Not that I haven't already spanked it enough times to this very fantasy, to know exactly how I want this to go._

Her soul turned into champagne, the vibrant sounds of her happiness coming through, "Fuck, you don't mince words do you?"

"I don't even slice, dice or julienne that shit. Now about that strip tease." He had already undone one button at the top of his shirt.

"Only if you strip with me." She said nibbling her bottom lip.

"Done."

It started slow, Lucy had her hands behind her back, it forced that beautiful chest out. Cobra had managed to get halfway through the buttons of his shirt when he noted her breath hitching at the site of his exposed skin.

After a minute, of what looked like her not doing much she pulled the corset off of her body. Her breasts came down with a slight jiggle. In response, Cobra removed his shirt all the way.

Lucy turned around and unhooked the clasp at her neck. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sexy little grin. Cobra was trying to remember how to undo his belt, but damn those eyes of her's. Lithe fingers gripped at the little zipper near the small of her as she pulled it down. When it got to the bottom her could see the top of something lacy and purple.

His shoes almost went flying as he kicked them off. Sunshine grabbed the bottom hem of her dress and slowly lifted it up. Cobra's mouth turned into a desert as he tried to swallow at the sight. As the material lifted he was treated to the beautiful curves of her generous ass. He also noted that the little lacy purple thing was a thong, which completely agreed with him.

Like she knew how to torture the fuck out of him, slowly the dress came up as his pants went down. Sunshine flicked it off to the side as he stepped out of his pants. Slowly she turned around, with her thumbs hooked into the waist of her little thong.

Erik could appreciate this, except for that she was naked and dear god were her breasts absolutely divine. Full and creamy with pebbled nipples in a beautiful shade of dusty pink. Her stomach was smooth with only a trace of definition and she had a navel ring. He didn't know that, but he approved.

Sunshine licked her lips as she brought down her thong, just enough for him to see that she waxed. Oh damn he enjoyed a beautifully smooth woman. He took a deep breath savoring the scent of her arousal in the room.

* * *

With a waggle of his brow he focuses his attention on the audience. "Fuck, let's take a moment here to appreciate the set up of this scene."

Erik goes back to staring at the very sexy Sunshine before him. If his eye looked close enough he could practically see her dripping.

"Appreciation over. Back to it perverts, sorry to disrupt your spanking time."

With a lecherous grin Lucy begins to moves her fingers up the inside of her thighs.

* * *

"Erik.." she whispered as her fingers start playing along her folds. He had never been so dumbstruck in his life.  _Holy fuck, this is my spanking fantasy only it's real!_

"Come on baby, touch yourself for me." He said, noticing how he was coming closer to the bed.

Her hand made quick movements as she moaned. Crawling up on the bed he pushed her back, and helped himself to removing her thong the rest of the way. She pulled her knees up and kept herself spread for his viewing pleasure.

He watched her fingers circle and stroke along her clit before she took two of them and pushed them inside of her entrance. Sunshine let out the kind of moan you only get in the good pornos, the ones where they have real fucking pros working it.

Before he could control himself, he was so damn close to her; he bet if she squirted, he's get an eyeful. "That's so fucking hot." He said as she worked herself.

"Oh god, I need you." She barely managed to say as her free hand grabbed at one of her delicious breasts.

"As your god and you a very nice worshipper…fuck it." Grabbing her hand, he licked it before sucking her fingers.  _Fuck the living hell out of me! This is better than the smoothest arsenic I've ever had._

Now to devour from the source. He leaned in, his hands spreading her beautiful dripping folds apart. To tease her he kept his tongue to following a pattern around her clit, barely touching it.

"Don't tease…please."

Oh that made him grin and happily he obliged. His lips attached to her clit and he nipped it, causing her to moan and squirm. Looking up at her as he flicked his tongue against her, he loved the fact that she was playing with her breasts.

Cobra, being a nice guy, inserted a finger into her, starting the process of stretching her a bit. Her beautiful pussy was amazingly tight as her velvet wet walls gripped his finger.

Lucy let out a throaty purr as he kept teasing her body before insterting a second finger. He could hear it in her soul, she was ready to explode if he worked her any harder. So he planned ot do exactly that.

There wasn't much here for self control. He attacked her pussy, fingers pumping in and out of her, hitting that special little g-spot inside of her.

"Come on baby, cum for me." He whispered before he sucked her pearl back into his mouth.

On cue, because he's that awesome, she did. "Stars!" She shouted as his senses took in the overwhelming feeling of her orgasm. If anything he knew was that his cock was going to be very happy in there.

Did he mention the lack of self control?

Hooking her legs over his elbows he rolled up a bit and slammed his cock right into her. "Fuck! Sunshine!" He roared at the intrusion.  _I never knew her pussy would feel this fan-fucking-tastic._

After a moment of heavy breathing he felt her roll her hips up and like a possessed man he started to move. He withdrew till only the tip was in and then he slammed back in. Each time he swore she felt better and better.

"Harder!" She moaned and oh yeah, he could do that.

Pulling out her flipped her over and pushed her head down. That perfect ass up in the air, he decided to give her a nice little spanking. A muffled moan and a quick snap of her hips told him that someone likes a little spanking. This was no problem.

Another swat of his hand and he turned the other cheek just a bit pink to match. Leaning forward he grabbed a ice handful of hair and pulled her head back a bit as he slammed back into her.

"God yes!" she screamed. Her soul was totally on fire and he enjoyed the sound of both her and her soul.  _Yes! Pull my hair, fucking spank me! Fuck he's so huge I'm not going to be able to walk for days._

"I want you to scream for me. Give the people out there a nice earful of all the nasty shit I'm going to do to you." He said, holding her by the hair and hips.

"Yes! Just fuck me, fuck me like a little dirty whore!"

He slammed into her, repeatedly, his intensity driving more and more up with each moment. Holding her hips in place he pulled a little more on her hair.

"Little whore, who's fucking you?" He snarled.

"Erik! Oh fuck. R-r-r-r-right t-t-t-t-t-t-there!" She screamed.  _I love this woman, seriously absolutely love this woman._

Obliging his mate he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. Letting go of her hair he spanked her. It earned him a scream. The sounds of skin slapping, headboard crashing into the wall hard enough to leave dents and her moaning his name over and over again filled the air.

Her walls tightened around him, it was sudden and almost violent how she gripped him. "Oh my god-d-d-d-d!" She screamed as she came.

"Sunshine!" He roared as his climax hit in sync with hers. His release poured into her as he slowed down his tempo to accommodate his very sensitive dick.

Lucy fell forward and he landed right on top of her. Not that he cared he was smothering her, she could move him if she wanted.

"Best damn sex of my life." She said and he ate that compliment up for everything it's worth.

Rolling over he pulled her into his arms for more of a proper cuddle. Her head on his chest, he listened to her soul purr in total satisfaction. Which had like this crazy trance-hop vibe to it.

"Mine too, Sunshine. Though get used to it. No one else gets this fine pussy."

"Is that your polite way of asking me to have a serious relationship with you?" She laughed before biting him.

"As polite as it gets Sunshine." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her just a little tighter against him.

"As long as the sex doesn't get boring, I can deal with it."

"Is there some part of me that  _ever_  came across as boring?"

"I would give you an answer but my brain in shutting down." She said.

"Good."

* * *

Erik looks up at you. "Hot right? Admit it, this is the best fucking smut you've read!"

"Seriously, this is some awesome spank material. I'd like to thank the author and my own amazing skills for this. So how about a little applause?" He puts his fingers up to his ear, trying to listen for the applause.

"Here's the best part. I get to keep her." He lets out an evil laugh, the kind attributed to crazy megalomaniacs.

The scene resumes with two lovers quietly falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobrapool anyone? Seriously, if I could think of one character in all of Fairy Tail who could pull off Deadpool style insanity its Cobra. If my mind could handle it, a Deadpool Cobra crossover would be legen-fucking-dary!


	5. Friday - Trappings of High Society - RuLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trappings of high society mean marriage is a contract. Rufus discovers that for once his parents may make a decent decision. (AU)

* * *

"Say that one more time father." Rufus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are negotiating a marriage contract for you. You will be present on Friday to meet the young lady. End of story." His father shot back, forcing the young duke to slouch back in the chair.

"That thing is a barbaric throwback to the past. Marriage has begun to evolve away from calculated alliances to ones based on love and care." Rufus groaned, he had successfully avoided this thing for years.

"Rufus, it's how your father and I met and it's time for you settle down and produce heirs." Rufus glanced at his mother, the loss of vitality in her eyes was exactly why he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be  _them_.

He rolled his eyes, "Right, because you two are the pinnacle of happiness." He didn't bother to hide the sarcasm. It earned him the slap across his face from his father.

His father's blue eyes burned in shear anger as his lips peeled back. "That's enough! You will do this. We've given you too much freedom, now it's time for you to accept your birthright."

"What if I don't want it?" He whispered. Rufus had thought of just running away with pirates or something more exciting. The trappings of polite society were going to be the death of him. How he longed for total freedom, especially after he got a taste in university.

"What you want is irrelevant. Be grateful I have been convinced that I would do you the honor of meeting her first." His father made it seem like he was being kind. Rufus knew better, the contract was almost guaranteed to be signed. The only thing that could save him is if there is a problem with her or her family.

He didn't think he would be lucky on that. Most likely she'll be a timid and demure, a "proper" woman. One that would attend to her embroidery and ladies' salons. Boring really and he still wanted adventure in his life.

His mother looked at him, her eyes moist. "Rufus, dear, you can't just walk away from your family. Not like this. Without you the line will fade away to nothing. Please, meet with her and her family."

Lines of succession, of course, why on Earth Land would they care about something else? "If I get paired with some bratty horse faced wench, then what?"

If he was lucky it would be that his future wife would be as beautiful as his own mother. It always bothered him that his father didn't see her the way he did. How could any man not find her beautiful even as she aged?

"You deal with it and find a proper mistress." His father added.

Rufus bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood. His father had done that and he hated the man for it. It wasn't right, the man only used his mother for breeding and society dinners but lavished his love on the cleaning maid. Slowly he watched his mother descend into unhappiness and illicit drugs to get through the days. He'd be damned if he put someone through that.

"Darling, you may become lucky and find that she is the right woman. Someone who you can't say no to. A woman worthy of your heart, who excites all of your passions." His mother said as she held his hand. He looked at her, her eyes sufficiently glassy and red.

Rufus knew what she was asking for, she wanted to live vicariously through him being happy. How could he be expected to say no to her? At the very least even if this woman turned out to be abhorrent he could fake happiness for the sake of his mother's well-being.

"Only for you dear mother."

"Thank you." A tear slid down her cheek as she gave his hand one final squeeze.

He stood up and righted his waistcoat shooting a glare at his father. "I'll do this for her happiness and not your complicity." His father waved him off and went back to his paperwork. As he and his mother walked out the room, the damned maid came walking in, shutting the door behind her.

He put his arm around his mother and quietly walked with her to her parlor. "Mother, can you tell me anything?" She didn't say anything but instead looked forward, her gaze hollow.

Her parlor was very simple and she liked it that way. However, the view from her balcony couldn't be matched. Rufus spent a few nights out here drinking and looking over the impressive hedge maze that was the cornerstone of their illustrious lands.

With a frown he watched as his mother went to her little desk and pulled out a small tin. She took the white powder on a small spoon and brought it to her nose. Her addiction was getting worse and he knew it was only a matter of time before it killed her. Silently he waited for her to finish.

Putting the tin away she turned at him, her face graced with the slightest smile. "I know very little, only that she's from a very prominent company. Your father leaves most details out."

"Of course, he does." Rufus sighed. For now, he'd sit outside with his mother while she absorbed the illicit drug. Soon she'd get giggle fits and for a few moments in her drug induced haze, he'd have his mother back.

_Please, let this match work. I need my mother to see happiness without having to resort to chemicals._

* * *

"Father, no! I am not ready for this." Lucy said as she leaned across her father's desk.

"You most certainly are. You've traveled, learned and done things that hopefully I can get the family to overlook. You've had years, my little heart, to adventure." Her father said as he got up to come around the desk. He put his arm around her and she sighed before tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm not ready to trade that all in. I have so much more to do." She said as her father put a kiss to the top of her head.

"You do but I need grandkids and you need to settle down just a bit." Her father let go of her and walked over to the small bar. He picked up the cloudy glass bottle, uncorked it and inhaled its fragrance. "Did you get this from the new world?"

"I did, they call it rum. I think you'll enjoy the taste." It was her last adventure and she had only just gotten back. She loved the last eight months at sea and would love to go again. Laxus, the head of the explorer's division, was already planning a return trip. They would leave in about six months, after her father figured out the financials from the last run. Which reminded her, Laxus needed the updated maps and star charts, sooner rather than later.

She hoped the new route she mapped out would prove profitable. If it was she could use that as leverage to find time away from her soon to be husband. Lucy would despise to never set foot on her ship, Fairy Tail, ever again.

Fairy Tail was a present from her father when she became of age. After mother died, he lavished everything on her. Some of it was fun, like sailing and some of it annoyed her, paperwork and business dealings for instance. Yet, they had a simple arrangement. He would let her be free but when the time came, she would marry.

"Join your old man?" He said with a wink as he poured two glasses. Lucy chuckled, her father did truly know her best.

"Absolutely, perhaps if we find ourselves in drink you can convince me that this is a good idea."

"Lucy, you know I don't want to do this but I have to. I'm an old man and if you aren't married it could be a nightmare for you. A good marriage could do much for our legacy and perhaps bring you more adventures." He said as he tipped back the tumbler.

"I know, pity that society still has issues with woman running businesses and what not."

"You've already broken most of society's idea of rules for women, won't hurt to consider obeying one. Or does this have something to do with a certain green haired quartermaster?" Her father said a bit of sly in his voice.

"You do know he's also from a prestigious family. Just a thought." Lucy said tipping back the last of her rum.

"I do and I did consider it but," he pulled on his beard just a bit, "his family has already drafted a contract for him. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"If I got blindsided with my own, what makes you think he isn't dealing with the same news. Also, our affair stays on the high seas, not on land. Out of respect." She said before she pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn't uncommon for people to find intimacy while on expedition, if anything it kept morale up. Though she'd lie to herself if she didn't admit that she did feel something for the elegant, Mr. Justine.

"I appreciate that. If I could have made it work with someone you at least knew, I would have. Though this opportunity is too good to pass up. He's a duke and royalty isn't a horrible thing." Her father said, tipping the bottle for another round.

"What would a royal want with Heartfilia Exports?" Now that was the interesting question.

"Easy, they want an in to more money and with businesses becoming more prominent…."

The pieces clicked together and Lucy interrupted his sentence. "They want into the new order of things and we make a very attractive avenue for that."

"Well my beautiful daughter does." He smiled as he pinched her cheek, making Lucy laugh.

"Can you tell me anything about the family?" She pleaded.

"No, besides you like surprises."

"Yeah, but this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Giving you Fairy Tail was a bit much." He laughed.

"You're lucky I love you father." She playfully pinched his side.

"I am." Her father turned form her and began to cough. He tried to hide it but she saw the drips of red on his handkerchief. Now the urgency makes sense.

"Consumption?"

"Sadly, I was hoping to not say anything until after the marriage. I'm sorry my little heart, but hopefully you understand." He sighed.

"Only for you father. I'll meet with this man. I make no guarantees I'll be a good wife or that you'll have grandkids before you pass on."

"Fair enough. Now tell me all about this ink you have on your back." He said as they sat down on the couch and talked.

* * *

Rufus tried desperately to not pace the expanse of his father's office. Friday came too quickly for his liking and more and more he found his nerves twisted. He spent the week trying to investigate prominent companies that had marriage worthy daughters. It settled down to a few and he'd have a hard trying to figure out which one he'd be saddled with.

During his research he read about Heartfilia Exports, well not so much that as the owner's daughter. Apparently, she is considered one of the greatest beauties in the land but her reputation was besmirched. Her father allowed her to travel the seas for months at a time, surrounded by men. Yet, that didn't bother him but it may very much bother his father.

Seemed such a backwards double standard. Rufus enjoyed many women while at university and if she enjoyed men before him, what difference would it make. Least then she'd be experienced and that had its own advantages. Until he considered that, he may be lacking compared to her previous experiences. There was also the scare of strange diseases and what if she was already with child or something.

That couldn't be the case, his father would absolutely check on that first. Perhaps the idea of her rather impressive fortune would make him over look such issues. It wasn't lost on Rufus that the family fortune had been diminishing slowly. Another thing that he was sure was part of the hurried tone of contractual marriage.

However, the other families he read of would most likely be one of them. They had "proper" daughters and still commanded generous wealth. The Lore family was royalty and it would hurt their standing if he didn't have a lady of high society by his side.

Despite anything, he couldn't get the idea of a wild and adventurous woman out of his head. He tried to find a picture or something about this woman but couldn't. All he heard was that her father didn't allow pictures of his daughter because he was trying to shield her from severe proposals. So far it was rumored he turned down at least twenty of them. Then again it could also mean she wasn't a ravishing beauty and the rumors were but just that. He sighed.

The door opened and he watched his mother flitter in. She paused to look at him a smile on her elegant features. "You look so dashing."

"Thank you for the new suit, it was generous." Rufus beamed at her. The long red vest was part of a newer fashion and it fit his frame perfectly. The ruffled white shirt replaced the need for a stiff cravat. Comfortable riding boots over light brown pants added a bit of comfort with the ensemble. His favorite piece was the hat it was also in red but was accented with a large volume of feathers cascading down it.

"I hoped it would calm your nerves a bit." She walked to him and adjusted the ruffles on his shirt. "even if you don't like her, I'm sure she will fall for you easily enough. My beautiful boy."

The clock chimed and the doors to the office opened as his father walked in. The man looked slightly annoyed and Rufus adored it. Any time his father was uncomfortable, it was an occasion to smile. "Father."

"This is the garish thing you've dressed him in? He looks like a theater whore and not a duke." His father said through clenched teeth.

"It suits his personality. Our son has always had a flare for the dramatic."

His father huffed as he stalked over to mother. "This is your doing?"

His mother nodded and was met with the back of father's hand. Rufus flinched and wrapped his arms around his mother. He was willing to take the next blow to shield her. The old man brought his hand back to strike again when something brown wrapped around it and pulled him back.

"Rather rude to hit a woman. Tell me is this the kind of treatment you would lavish on me?" Rufus looked up towards the feminine voice and froze.

Her face was heart shaped, her nose petite, large eyes of dark brown and painted full lips. Blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun showing off a very elegant neck, one he would enjoy nibbling upon. Looking down, he noticed her very ample bosom overflowing the violet red corset, a rather risqué color for the meeting. In her hand was the end of the whip, the fire in her eyes held his attention.

"Lucretia Heartfilia, please disengage the whip. However, the question stands and no contract will be signed unless you wish to guarantee the death of your own child." The large man next to her said. He was dressed very plainly in a loose tunic and pants tucked into sailor boots and it almost made Rufus laugh. Already these two people did not care about polite society and he found it delightful.

"Of course, father." She snapped her wrist and the whip released its hold. Lucretia coiled it back up and prepared to put it to her waist, when her father held out his hand. Rufus noted the apprehension but watched as she placed the weapon in his hand.

"One more slight to my personage and this contract will not happen." His father said through clenched teeth. Rufus knew it was a false threat.

"That's fine," the man shrugged, "plenty of other suitors for her to sift through. Come daughter let us not waste time." They turned and Rufus noticed something on her back.

Rufus had seen sailors and less scrupulous individuals all have tattoos, but on a woman in high society; was scandalous. The ink formed a pattern of stars, constellations he remembered his astronomy classes. At the top was Leo followed by Virgo, Libra, Scorpio before her corset covered the rest. His curiosity peaked he would love to see if the stars trailed all the way down.

There was no way Rufus could allow her to leave, not with that kind of entrance. "Wait!" He shouted. The room froze, the Heartfilias had turned their attention to him and he released his mother to walk closer to the exotic woman.

Stopping before her he bowed at the waist, "My lady, I do not condone such behavior and would find no cause to strike you."

"Wise answer. Father may we be excused?" She asked.

"Go and learn of each other. I will handle this situation." He kissed her hand before glaring back at Rufus' father. "It will be handled, will it not Duke Lore?"

"Yes, Mr. Heartfilia. Now, let us discuss details." Rufus watched as her father crossed the room to take his mother's hand. The rugged looking man placed a kiss to it, making her blush.

"My father will guard her safety while we are here." She whispered to him.

"Won't be necessary, father will tell her to leave while they discuss business."

She let out a soft laugh, "father won't allow that, he's a progressive man when it comes to how one treats a woman."

"I've noticed, you make quite an entrance." He smiled as she took his arm.

"Oh, my manners, please call me Lucy. My father only says my full name when he needs to make a point."

"Rufus and fell free to call me yours." He smiled at her and watched with delight as she laughed.

"So soon? We haven't even made love yet. What if you are lacking? How do we know if is there ecstasy in this?" She mused and Rufus noted how she didn't even blush.

Rufus blinked several times, words were lost to him as his mouth went dry. His mind blank as she quoted such a lecherous passage. Composure, he needed to regain his composure and struggling he did.

Trying to remain proper he leaned forward, his lips close to her ear. "As the angel gave the priest a taste of salvation and sin the question answered by his flesh."

"It is nice to meet someone who actually reads something more than papers or 'safe' books. I have no use for boring, I hope you are not boring." She said to him and Rufus took a step back.

"My lady, is there a part of me that looks boring?" He asked, trying to not sound offended.

Her hand came to her mouth and she let out a quiet laugh. "You, sir, are decidedly not. If anything, I believe your hat is the most exciting thing I have seen today."

"Then, I shall have to make competition against my own clothing then." Rufus replied with a flourished bow.

They talked for a moment and he gestured her into a parlor where they may sit, with a door open. This way he could allow people to view them as proper without a chaperone. Then again, "do you not have a chaperone?"

"A what?" She asked.

"Your family is truly unique is it not?"

"My father was a pirate before he turned to business and my mother a courtesan from Venicia. In today's society we are unique because we forged our own path. Now in the age of business and exploration we find ourselves rich enough to stand with royalty." Lucy moved closer to him and took his hand. Rufus breathed in and noted the scent of strawberries on her. It happened to be his favorite fruit.

He looked into her eyes and found himself drowning in their beauty. His head came down and he pressed his lips to hers, she let out a small gasp but then returned his kiss. Rufus kept it chaste but Lucy pulled him closer. She was unforgiving in her taking of his mouth and as she suckled on his tongue his eyes rolled back into his head.

She broke the kiss and he panted hard against her. "Tell me where Rufus you would like to have me?"

"Are you serious? We have only met."

"I refuse to have a husband who does excite my passion. Either you are as you claim and decidedly not boring or you truly are. If you cannot keep up then I will take my leave." She said, her voice a throaty purr.

Rufus could barely nod but in obliging her he picked her up, letting her let out a squeal in delight. "Bedroom, perhaps boring but at least I can lock the door."

"Then, carry me away." She plucked the hat from his head and put it on her. Somehow this vixen of a lady made his hat look even better.

Rufus could no more stop his legs form moving than he could stop the sharp inhale of breath as she toyed with the collar. Every prayer he had about this woman was slowly coming true and he could see it in her eyes. His life would not be boring nor trapped in high society. He would travel the world with her, if she let him. Dear god she was so beautiful to look at he could barely breathe in her presence. When she spoke, he found his pants uncomfortable to say the least.

Ignoring the gasping servants, he made his way to his room. Placing her on her feet he turned to lock the door, only to find her pressed up against his back. He froze as her hands gripped his shirt and yanked it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Lightly calloused hands ran across his chest.

"Don't move." She commanded and he stayed still with his hand braced against the door.

* * *

Lucy knew form the first moment she laid eyes on him that she would be happy to share a bed with him. Rufus Lore was alluring to look at with his high cheekbones, defined jaw and dark green eyes; he could pass for an angel easily. His clothing was provocative, the color red was bold, riding boots and that cascading hat. This was not a normal society man, he craved adventure and daring; least judging by his style.

When he spoke, it was pleasing to her ears and he showed a calm politeness to her. Lucy appreciated his words and could see it in his face and actions that, no, he did not condone the violence against his mother. To her that worked well in his favor.

Then he quoted a passage from one of new favorite reading obsessions, visionary sexual writing of, MiraJane Strauss' Angel in Demon Form. This was a man who did not simply read what was acceptable. So, there would be much conversation to be had and he had seemed rather amused that she knew the book as well. So far there was much to like about the future duke.

Her father knew damn well where they would go and he made no motion to stop her. It was part of their agreement, after all her mother had taken him to bed no less than three times before she traded a very lucrative position to be with him. The man had mused at how much like her dearly departed mother, she truly was. So, they agreed that Lucy would get to sample the merchandise before committing to purchasing.

When Rufus had played along with minimal prompting she was thrilled. It confirmed his adventurous side and it also told her that he wanted more from his life than what he had. Though after this he may decide that what she offered was not enough and that was fine. Lucy was going to leave with her ship in several months, plenty of time for the rumors to circulate around high society and forgotten before her return.

Lucy enjoyed touching skin and mapping out a body before she indulged. Her previous lover had found it exciting when she would only trace his skin with her fingers. It was something she had learned while traveling. Along her travels she met and learned from a daring young lion, Loke. He traded passage on the ship for teaching Lucy how to enjoy pleasure. To say no to a handsome ginger would have been a disgrace to the heavens.

Pulling away from her thoughts she closed her eyes and felt the smooth skin under her finger tips. First, she grazed his collarbone before trailing down to his chest. She could feel the ridges of muscle, something she did not think high society men would have interest in. Her fingers caught on the vest and she enjoyed it enough to slowly unbutton it. It also added to the anticipation.

Rufus shudder under her but did not move as she instructed. She heard his breath hitch as her fingers trailed down his surprisingly firm abdomen. Oh, Lucy was very much enjoying the slow torture on his skin under her.

Bringing her hands up she clasped on the fabric and pulled it back, letting it fall down his arms, showcasing the expanse of his back to her. She took a step back and her gaze hardened. Scars, crisscrossed and plentiful they mapped stories across him.

"His abuse didn't stop at your mother, did it?" She said as her fingers followed along one particularly nasty one.

"No, I understand if my marred flesh hurts you to look at." He said, his voice cracking.

"The scars don't hurt me, the stories behind each one does. I will carry those stories for you." Lucy said as she placed a kiss to one. Rufus sucked in a pained breath but it did not stop her.

Each part of his scars she kissed, licked or traced with her fingers enticed a moan or shudder from him. She knew that he was cataloging each incident behind each one but she hoped that this would help him heal in some way. It would important for any marriage to share pain because it is an essential part of the beauty.

Her ministrations complete, she blew a gentle line of air up his spine. Coming up on her tip toes she whispered into his ear. "Help me heal you."

Rufus spun around on her so quickly she almost toppled backwards. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he slowly trailed down the side of her face. Without warning he crashed his lips upon her. The kiss was violent and devouring, she felt his pain through it. The masks removed and now emotionally bare she would see what kind of man she may share her life with.

His tongue danced along hers, like a swordsman engaged in a battle for his life. His arm pulled her closer allowing his very generous harden length to press against her. The other hand gripped on the back of her neck as he held her still. Before she realized it, Lucy found the backs of her legs colliding with the bed. At no point was their kiss broken.

Rufus let her go and his hands went to work, unclasping her corset and tossing it aside. She let out a puff of air grateful to be free of the damn thing. He pushed her back slightly, allowing one hand to grab ahold of her breast as he took her mouth. Lucy mewled as his fingers pulled at her nipple, it was a bit of sharp pain amongst the pleasure that was blooming across her body.

He let go of her mouth and gently kissed to her ear. "I want your hair down so that I may hold it while I take you." Lucy shuddered and slowly pulled out the hair pins as he removed his boots.

Her hair down around her, he looked at her, the lust wild in his features it was a look that she had never seen. Raw, devious and solely trained on her eyes; Lucy gulped knowing that she unlocked something primal.

He moved back to her and pulled at the strings holding up her skirt. His nimble fingers made short work of them, allowing the satin material to be pulled form her hips. In one smooth yank he pulled the skirt and her small clothes with it. Now she was but only in her shoes and stockings.

"Perfect." He said while he licked his lips.

Lucy never felt so small under someone's gaze but she found she liked it. He held a fire to him that would forever be burned into her memory. The man was a fantasy she didn't know she dreamt of. He crawled up on the bed, forcing her to move back until his body nestled between her legs.

His lips latched on to her neck forcing her to moan. Light flicks of his tongue and a gentle scraping of his teeth along the column had her thoroughly engulfed in his heat. Fingers trailed along the sides of her waist, running on the outside of her hips.

His body moved further down as his elegant tongue danced along her collarbone before he stopped to suck on the skin. Those calloused fingers found their way along the insides of her thigh. He came up on his knees, lording over her like a cat and dear god was she prey.

Dangerous lips wrapped around one nipple as his hand massaged her other breast. Fingers gracefully teased along her folds, tracing around her entrance and ignoring her clit. The movements and sensations were scrambling her brain.

"Stars." She breathed as he gave a firm bite to her nipple before sucking on it. Lucy almost came from that experience, it only got better when he switched his mouth for his hand and repeated the actions on her other breast. This lover would do things with his mouth against her that would send her to orgasm in seconds.

Finally, one finger entered her and she found herself bucking against it. His nose ran down her stomach, barely touching her skin as his breath left goosebumps in its wake. Uncontrollable sensations forced her spine to arch as he inserted a second finger into her.

* * *

Lucy was delicious, her skin could be devoured for a delicacy. He could only imagine how her desire will taste along his tongue. If even half as good, it would be days before he stopped.

Never had his entire soul been on such delicious fire. All the pain of his scars was now fueling lust do deep in him he feared becoming a monster. Somehow, she knew, she knew to look past them. Her lips like a strange alchemy had taken the stories of pain and removed it from him. Finally, a woman who didn't twist her lips or look away at them. No, Lucy accepted them and only wanted his stories to be hers. She could have all his memories and he would take all of hers.

He paused to allow the anticipation build, he knew by how she moved he was driving her to the brink. His fingers were drenched as he enjoyed the heated wet velvet of her channel. A slight curl and exploration he found that one little spot. The one he knew would drive a woman to ecstasy. Slowly he played with it until her breathing turned into erratic moans.

Rufus enjoyed a good hunt and like the predator he knew when the strike. So, his head dipped down and he lapped at her pearl. Her quim made every delicacy he tasted pale in comparison. She was finer than the most exotic liquors or fruits. Nothing would ever excite his tongue like this again.

She let out some kind of delicious shriek and he enjoyed the sound from her. It would be how he pictured the sound an angel would make upon falling to earth. The darkness of it called to him and he craved to hear it again.

Her body was one beautiful reaction after another, even now his fingers found themselves being gripped and pulled deeper in. Lucy was like a storm, swirling and devastating around his own flesh.

Rufus removed his fingers and licked them clean, he moaned enjoying every last bit of her on them. The other hand undid his pants and as he finished cleaning his fingers he pushed down the smooth fabric. Standing up at the edge of the bed her removed them in a quick flourish. Before she could even think of moving he was upon her.

Rufus shift them so that they were on their side, her back against his chest as his arm brought her leg up. He let his cock rub against her teasingly as he cradled her head on his other arm.

"Lucy, you want to be claimed?" He asked as he leaned a bit more towards her so that he could kiss her. His hips rocked against her, letting his hardened length become drenched.

"Yes. Show me how you want me." She breathed. He maneuvered himself to align with her entrance and in a quick snap of his hips he entered her. They both shouted at the intrusion.

Lucy for being a provocative woman was amazingly tight around him. Rufus enjoyed the sensation and the position he had her in. She moved her hips back just a fraction and as he bit into her delicious shoulder he began to move.

Slow and long strides at first, a thin sheen of sweat coated their skin. Lucy let out a lewd moan, "Faster, harder"

He obliged, after all as a future husband he would need to give his wife everything she wants. She arched her back just enough to drive him in deeper as she grabbed a fist for of his own hair. Dear god this woman knew how to move with him and against him.

To his visual delight he watched her fingers play against her own clit. The site erotic and alluring it spurred him on to let go of everything and let passion fill every bit of soul.

Not thinking he had rolled on to his back, forcing her to sit up on him. He enjoyed looking at the art on her back for a moment before he sat up. One hand on her breast the other grabbed her hair. "Move for me." He whispered.

The exotic woman on him did just that. Strong thighs lifted her up before she slid back down his length. Her movements made with force and without hesitation. Rufus found his hips snapping up to meet her.

He yanked her hair a little harder as he started teasing her clit. Their combined moans and loud skin slapping filled the air. If this was his fate he'll take it, over and over again.

"Orgasm for me love, do it now." He whispered before biting the back of her neck.

"Rufus-s-s-s-s-s a-a-a-a-hh-h-h-h g-g-g-god!" Her body tightened around him as she came, he felt her hot liquid trail into his lap.

His balls drew up and the release he sought came right after hers. "Lucy!" He shouted as his head fell back. Rufus didn't move, just put his arms around her waist holding her tight.

His cheek pressed against the stars on her back they simply breathed for a few moments. The feel of her all around him was perfect, she was simply perfect. Right now, he was internally begging that the contract would resolve and they could marry. Even then he may just run off to be with her regardless.

The thoughts of exploring her body in foreign lands or at sea, almost excited him to begin again. When their breathing relaxed, she lifted herself from his lap as she turned to look at him. Her fingers touched his cheek and he looked deep into those perfect brown eyes.

"I will marry you." She said.

"And I you."

A gentle kiss they shared before the banging on the door began. They chuckled and flushed for a moment.

"Lucretia!" It was her father's voice and she got up from the bed to get closer to the door. Rufus was worried that he may be a dead man.

"Yes father." She said without opening the door.

"Are you satisfied?"

Lucy looked back at him over her should and smiled. "Perfectly."

"Good, I'll sign the contract now. Try to be home tomorrow morning." Her father said.

"I shall try." She replied as Rufus encircled her waist.

"You people are surely strange."

"Father likes the word eccentric better. Though get used to it, he'll be your father-in-law." Lucy smiled at him as she ran her thumb along his jaw.

"That delights me." Rufus pulled her close and kissed her for everything he's worth. Kissed her with every ounce of passion his soul could muster. Kissed her as the promise that this would be their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for once I figured it would be nice to do a Lucy story where her dad was actually a good guy. Writing their interactions is pretty much a glimpse into the way my dad and I talk. He's always been pretty understanding of my strangeness and makes an excellent drinking buddy.
> 
> I had already planned to do something high society for Rufus and Lucy, this way I got to add some depth. It also let me play with the architypes of old wealth versus new wealth. Different mindsets but sometimes they align just right.


	6. Saturday - Sky Goddess - StiCy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Sting is looking for re-election and to prove himself he organized three days of gladiator games. The third day he brings out something new, female gladiators. What happens when the victor is a woman he can't deny? (AU)

* * *

The crowd went wild after the last battle. The savages from Magnolia proved to be worth the money he spent in the slave markets for them. His champion, the Thunder God, had proven himself to be the most worth wild investment.

Chancing a glance, he noted the seething anger rolling off his closest competition, Magistrate Orga. The guy had a worthy fighter but that only lasted for under ten minutes. Now the people were reassured that he had the strongest presence and the gift for their entertainment.

Wine and bread flowed to the lower class and their excited shouts were akin to guaranteed votes. Oh yes, Senator Sting was looking forward to another term. In a flourish of grace, he raised his goblet at his rival, the silent gesture great for show but also a veiled bit of gloating.

Now came the biggest part of his spectacle, a new form of gladiatorial combat that hadn't been seen before. Excitedly he rose and holding his hand up he asked for silence to make his announcement.

"Gentle people of Era, upon this Saturday, did you enjoy the sport?" He asked and was met with an overwhelming cheer from the crowd. His name flowed from their lips in a rhythmic form of approval. He ate that up, letting the cheers fuel his ever-present ego.

His hand up again, "I now bring you new combat. Taken from the savages for your delight. To them even their women partake in battle!" The crowd sucked in a collective breath. This was exactly what he wanted, new sport, new delight and plebes on the edge of their seats. All of them hungry for more blood and entertainment.

The Emperor looked at him quizzically but Sting only gave him a smile. To impress the Emperor himself would garner much more political leverage. This was going perfectly.

"From the Sabertooth Clan, I bring you their deadliest woman. One who had killed no less than thirty soldiers before her capture. A woman of great beauty who lead fiercely but now will perform her combat grace for your pleasure." The crowd silent, he felt the anticipation in the air. "Minerva!"

All eyes went to the field as the dark-haired woman came out of the warriors' entrance. Hushed murmurs encapsulated the space as people tried to take in the scene.

She wore no helmet but a mask over her beautiful features. Her armor looked like a flowing dress, reinforced with leather and slit along the sides to allow her movement. In her hands a pair of elongated curved blades, he believed them to be katanas. They were unique to the region and he admired their strength of steel compared to how light they wielded.

Minerva gave a snarl to the crowd and they responded in jeers and laughter. People all around him buzzed in gossip and gamblers started to discuss her chances. So far, the odds seemed to work for her, judging on her overall health. Not too thin, her skin a light caramel and all her teeth in tact; noted by her smile.

The smile on her face gave him pause, she looked out to dine on blood. It was perfect, foreign menacing but ever so alluring. The people hated and admired her all at the same time. Truly she was the perfect choice, but he was assured that her competition was even more lovely if not deadly.

"Have you enjoyed the illustrious, Thunder God?" The crowd went wild at the name of the barbarian. "I bring you his very own sister, Sky Goddess!" He made the name up, Lucy was so plain he didn't find it appealing. At least the Thunder God's name, Laxus, had more of an appeal.

Speaking of the hulking brute, he was escorted to Sting's sitting area. While this combat went on, he would begin the negotiation for how much one night to fuck the barbarian would run. It was a splendid way help recoup some of the cost for the games.

Till this moment he had not directly seen the sister of the man he called champion. Yet was assured she was beautiful and equal to her brother in skill and danger. So, this would be a welcome surprise even for him. His brother, Rogue, had an eye for women and warriors. Based on Minerva, he knew the Sky Goddess would not disappoint.

The crowd quiet again as she came out of the shadows. Sting sucked in a breath as his dick began to twitch to look at her. Even from his perch he noted how striking she truly was, a perfect female compliment to the man sitting beside him. The Thunder God applauded and cheered for her, as expected.

Sky Goddess had long blonde hair, tied up in a multitude of braids pulled up high on her head. The unique hairstyle found only amongst their people. She wore little, adding to her appeal and giving himself a view of beautiful breasts and very toned arms. A short leather open vest held in her breasts and guarded over her heart, the extent of her people's "armor". Her pants were long and flowing, weight down at the bottom with thick tufts of fur. On half her face she had a dark swirl of tribal paint, much akin to the design on her brother's chest.

Holding her axe high in the sky she clanked it against the large shield. The sound leading chants of people to follow its rhythm. Already she was proving herself something of a spectacle. If she survived, she would be a very useful pawn in games. One-part beauty and one-part killer; oh, the people he could use her to assassinate. It brought a curl to his lips, thinking of his enemies falling between her legs and under her axe.

_I believe tonight I shall sample before I sell._

* * *

The grander of the spectacle around her had her heart beating wildly. She had been on battlefields fighting for survival but now to battle as sport? So far, her brother was well taken care of and if things go well, then they could fight for freedom. All she had to do was prove her worth in combat and to the people who watched.

_Sky Goddess, truly?_ She avoided the reaction to roll her eyes at such a name. If they wanted a goddess then she will be one.

Lucy knew how the Sabertooth Clan fought, quick and lithe they proved to be akin to bees. It was no bother, the woman would lack power in her hits and Lucy was one of the quickest of her clan. Her brother raised her well and taught her how to fight with her strengths. One of her biggest strengths was in combat analyzing and plan formation.

She knew the mask would get in the way as the fight wore on, sweat blinding her vision. The oppressive heat of Era would do much to work in her favor. Though the armored gown elegant and allowed for leg movements, it was heavy and would only speed up her exhaustion. This was going to go Lucy's way, as long as she could keep the tiger maiden moving.

The Fairy Tail clan was known was two things, their ability to drink and their ability to cause damage. Her brother and her were from a long line of berserkers and considered the greatest to have been born. Anger them enough and when you believed you won, the world would light up and power would cause them to gain strength. Her brother moved like lightning when angered and she commanded the violence of the heavens in pain.

Soon, her family would rise up and strike back, ending the tyranny of Era. Laxus and her only needed to get into the right positions and sound the first offensive. From there, they would descend and overthrow the ruling classes. An end to their domination and the beginning of freedom. Well for a while after all her clan had their own interests to attend to.

The people already on her side as they chanted to the beat of her shield. Morale would also cause the tiger to falter. Lucy knew hubris was truly the woman's weakness. This was not the first time they battled but today it would be the last. Her old foe and adversary would finally die today. She will give her a warriors' death and it will be in glory, appeasing the gods above them.

Silently Lucy waited for her moment to strike, when the trumpet sounded. Till then she watched her opponent survey her. It would begin as a delicate dance, but that will end as quickly as it began. Her brother was watching and she would not fail him nor the clan. If only it had been night, this would be a better combat, the stars leant her strength.

The trumpet sounded and Minerva bounced towards her. Her steps light, barely touching the ground but Lucy could track her. Left. Right. Swords out. Shield down.

Metal against metal rang through the open coliseum. Minerva bounded backward before turning to swing again. Lucy kept her shield up and let Minerva hit it. Another glancing blow.

"Fight me, coward!" She screamed and Lucy could all but laugh. Minerva had no patience for the right moment.

"Prove yourself worthy for me to fight you." Lucy replied, coming back to standing. They glared at each other, years of hatred rolling off of them. There was history here and today, today justice would be answered.

The tigress snarled as she dashed towards Lucy again. Tracking her movements, Lucy saw the feint and beat her to it. Spinning around, she caught the back of Minerva's head with the shield. It wasn't enough damage and Minerva spun around her off hand sword at the ready, Lucy leaned back as the blade barely missed her neck.

The tigress pressed her advantage, twirling around again she tried for another swipe. Lucy read the movement a little too slow and as she bounced back the blade sliced into her shoulder. The Sky Goddess snarled at the pain.

The crowd let out a loud cheer, Lucy had lost the rite of first blood. It didn't matter all that truly mattered was who spilt the last blood. The final blood. Today it would not be Lucy's. No today this foul rivalry will end with that bitch's head in her hands.

Minerva lunged forward as Lucy dropped low, letting the woman bounce off of her shield. Changing her grip, she didn't wait for the tigress to land, she tossed the shield and hit the woman's upper thigh. She staggered for a moment and Lucy rolled forward before coming up and swiping her axe at the tigress' knee.

The swordswoman moved out of the way just in time. Though it gave Lucy the space to reclaim her shield. Another charge forward and Lucy braced for it. As her swords hit the metal, Lucy pushed forward, sending the woman flying black.

Shield forward Lucy charged the woman and rammed her shield into her, shifting to the left to bring down her axe, she hit the woman's blade instead. Going with her momentum, Lucy spun to bring her shield up, completing the arc of her movement. Minerva dodged the shield, so Lucy dropped low and kicked the woman's feet from under her.

As quick as she could, she brought the axe down but Minerva had rolled away, though one less sword. Lucy saw her breathing harder than before, though she had barely worked up a sweat. It was going well.

Roaring to the sky, Lucy put on a good show and charged the woman. Their eyes never leaving one another. This time Lucy went for the feint, Minerva got out of the way of the axe but not the shield and the tigress went flying back from the impact.

No time to think.

No time to stop.

The cat landed on her feet their eyes met as Lucy charged. Her sword came down to meet with Lucy's shield as her free hand slashed with her axe and caught her opponent's thigh. She hissed in pain and disengaged from the battle.

Minerva was fast and in quick movements, had managed to get back to her fallen sword. Both swords out, she took a fighter's stance beckoning Lucy to come to her. Lucy was no idiot, this was not the time to charge. This was the time to see where the faults are. Her weaknesses.

"Senator, shall we make this more entertaining?" Someone screamed but Lucy dared to not look away from her opponent.

Minerva's head whipped around and Lucy charged forward, using her shield again she rammed straight into her. The woman went flying back a few solid feet and wasting no time, Lucy threw her axe. This time she grazed her mark, the tigress' wrist. The Saber screamed in pain before letting go of her sword and pulling the axe up.

No movements wasted when Lucy's opponent tossed the axe at her before grabbing her sword and rolling up to her knees. Lucy charged, hitting the woman again, sending them both into a roll. The blonde landed on top and with a scream, punched the woman.

The mask shattered under the impact but Minerva rolled with the punch, forcing Lucy to lose her balance, just long enough to untangle them. The women came up to standing, glaring hatred at each other, the circle dance to begin again. Eyes never leaving as they grabbed their weapons, ready to clash again.

"You won't win this." Minerva sneered.

"Open the lions' gate!" Someone shouted and Lucy could only smile.

"I already have."

Lucy had been raised with lions; the almighty Leo had graced her birth in its stars. It was said that when she first cried the lions of the land roared along with her and so she ran with them.

Minerva stepped back but Lucy only walked towards them, her shield and axe on the ground, quietly she held her hand up. "Dearest Leo son of Regulus and god above me. Lend me your brothers to end this battle. May they feast upon the enemy and proclaim their kill to your grace." She whispered as she dropped to a knee and bowed her head before the largest of the males.

A pause.

A breath.

A growl.

Lucy felt the lion's muzzle in her hand and dared not meet its gaze. Her head dropped lower as she praised the fine beast before her. A screech in the air as she heard the footsteps of Minerva close in. The damned woman thought she had an opportunity, the children of Leo would prove her wrong.

Quietly she waited before lifting her eyes to the lion's golden gaze. A short nod between the two, Lucy stood and ran forward, the lions around her. "For the glory of Leo!" She shouted as the first lion jumped on Minerva.

It didn't take long, massive beasts landed on top of her, crushing her bones under the force of their weight. Lucy grabbed her axe and walked to where they fed. Limbs torn and blood all over, she looked at the scene and smiled. A brief pause in their dining and Lucy cleaved off the woman's head and held it high. She roared and the lions added their own alongside of her.

The crowd silent.

The lions at play.

The head in her hands.

This was glorious.

Men came out and tried to whip the lions, but she only growled at the men. A single throw and her axe found its way into the ringleader's skull.

"You do not command the children of Leo! They have earned their feast." She scolded as she walked to reclaim her axe. Men jumped back scared of the woman and the lions she commanded.

* * *

The barbarian next to Sting stood and let out his war cry. The large man looking very pleased with the result of the battle. Easy enough when considered, his sister was truly a goddess.

_She commands lions._

Sting surveyed the crowd and looked to the Emperor, he noted the shiver and lust filled gaze in his eyes. That was promising and damning all at the same time. He had decided he wanted this woman in his bed tonight, if the Emperor had other ideas, he would need to relent. This was troubling.

A quick motion and his brother was beside him. "Be my emissary and find out if the Emperor wishes my Sky Goddess. Remind him that all things have a price and I will discuss with him at his leisure." Rogue nodded and took his leave.

"Your sister is quite the warrior." Sting said as he watched the field. The crowd had never been this loud and they would remember this day well. Today Sting had promised blood and sport and he gave enough to fill three lifetimes.

"She is and far too good for any of you." Thunder God said.

"That reminds me, Senator Justine has paid again for you tonight. At this rate, he'll be out of fortune if this continues." Sting waved his hand as the guards came up to fetch the Sky Goddess.

She looked ready to strike but he noted how her brother gave a short nod and she dropped her weapons. Sting arched an eyebrow at what that meant, it was a show of power. A reminder that he may have paid for warriors but Laxus was still their leader.

"That is not my problem how a fool and his money part ways." He drawled.

"Fair enough. Now go and ready yourself."

"Master," That caught Sting's attention, "May I see my sister first?"

The Senator mulled over his options but today with how lively the crowd was, he could be generous. These savages and their sport have kept him in glory, there is no harm in a small reward. "I will grant you that request but you will advise her on how to behave in front of civil people."

The brute snorted, "she will behave as she does. Thank you for the small favor."

Sting nodded as the handlers brought the barbarian back below the fighting arena. Holding up his goblet he began to speak to the wild audience.

"Citizens of Era! Three days I have showered you in my love with gifts of sport, wine and bread. This is the generosity in which I hope to give unto you all for many years to come. Think highly upon me as I do of all of you!"

The crowd chanted his name as he sipped his wine. A tap on his shoulder alerted him to Rogue's return. "The Emperor is engaged tonight, he does request the Sky Goddess tomorrow evening. Ten Million jewels for the honor of her for a month."

"Splendid, I will grant his request. Figure out the logistics and brother, tonight we have done well. Go and find yourself drink and whores."

"Thank you, brother." They smiled at each other before Rogue left the balcony. Ten Million jewels would cover half of what he paid for the last three days. Along with what money he was already handed for his other fighters. Sting would actually break even from this endeavor.

"Please, good people. Enjoy the dancers, the food and wine until dawn. Travel safe and be of good health. Thank you!" The crowd chanting his name as Sting turned to leave his space.

After relaying his orders to have the Sky Goddess cleaned, pampered, healed and ready in his bed chamber; Sting began the walk towards his home.

His guards kept in step with him as he walked through crowds. Sting stopped to hand out a random coin to a beggar and thank people for attending. He was met with praise and devotion at every step. His ego fueled inch by inch along the dirty road home.

His villa was moderately sized but it was comfortable and close to the Senate itself. His guards greeted him as he passed through the gates. Upon entering women came to him, carrying fruits and a glass of wine. Offering to cleanse his skin and grace his bed.

Sting accepted the food, wine and cleansing but he had other plans for the night. Moving through the villa he nibbled on a fig while listening to the reports of the games. This night could not go any better for him or his aspirations of power.

His servants had cleansed him, oiled his skin and dressed him in a deep blue robe. He was refreshed and ready for the honor that awaited him. The doors open to his room and there on his bed, naked and clean was the Sky Goddess he waited for. "Beautiful."

* * *

Laxus had told her what to expect from this evening, how these people gave into their own ego and what to do at the right moment. So, finding herself cleaned and served up to the man who bought her was no true surprise. What surprised her was how handsome he is.

She had figured him to be soft in body, since he did not need to work but instead found him to have a warriors' form. His hair was the same color as hers and as wild as any one of her clanmates'. This Sting, she believed his name was, had a chiseled face with strong jaw and proud deep blue eyes.

"You fought well, Sky Goddess. I am pleased." He said, his voice silken.

"The gods are pleased by the blood and death that I have offered to them." Lucy watched as he came closer to the bed. The look of desire darkening his eyes the longer she watched him.

"Tell me, how do you command lions?"

"I am a lion." She said simply.

The man before her had stopped at the edge of the bed and removed his robe. Now in the candle light she saw all of him. Taking note of his rather impressive cock. "Does this make me prey?"

"Only if you wish it, Master." Laxus made sure she remembered to refer to this man as Master. He said it would make the night go easier for her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to him. "Ah, I see your brother has indeed explained things to you. Treat me well and I will give you the world. Disgrace me and I will show no mercy."

"As expected." Her gaze did not leave his eyes.

Sting moved forward and grabbed the back of her head, his fingers holding onto her braids. His eyes dark held something primal behind them, the look of a warrior. His lips gave no quarter and Lucy found herself battling against him. She bit his bottom lip and could feel the vibration in his chest at the moment.

He refused to open his mouth for her, instead he yanked on her hair, surprising her in how he was not gentle. Lucy couldn't stop the gasp that caught her as she opened her mouth. Sting thrusted his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to push back against him. Fiercer than her last battle his tongue battled for dominance in her mouth. He tasted like exotic fruit and mulled wine, it was delicious.

Her hands gripped his shoulders before her teeth scrapped along his tongue. He shoved her back and glared at her. For a fraction of a second Lucy felt a twinge of fear. She was certain this Senator was not always a man of privilege.

Sting glared at her, his eyes tracking each breath she took. Lucy knew exactly what this was about, the man needed submission from her. So, she rolled her back, placed her hands above her head and bared her neck for him.

"Good girl." He snarled before climbing over her. He took her wrists in one hand as his nose pressed against her cheek. The other hand moving to hold firm on her hip. Lucy dared not move, this was an opponent she hadn't figured out, yet.

His nose trailed along her jawline until his lips pressed against her ear. He sucked the hoop into his lips and pulled, she let out a moan at the sensation. His free hand trailed up to her breast and he gripped it firmly. Her nipple being pulled and pinched had her withering under him.

The Senator let go of her earring as he licked down her neck, stopping to bite her at the junction where it meets the shoulder. The pain blossomed through her body but she made no sound. There were some limits to what she was willing to do. She would never let this man think he could hurt her.

He let go of her and in a hastened movement he rolled her to her stomach. Lucy wasn't certain what had happened but she waited. After a moment she felt the slap against her ass. The cry did not leave her mouth.

He struck again.

She made no sound.

Again.

No sound.

His body pressed over hers as he pulled her hair, forcing her head back but she would not give him the satisfaction of noise.

"You will scream, moan, whimper and cry for me. Do as I say or you will find me a harsh master." He snarled.

Lucy looked at him and for a moment, she saw it just there under his skin and behind his eyes. The Senator has killed before, he was no civil man, he was once savage. No wonder he looked so different from the others, so wild and dangerous behind the smile.

"Yes Master." She whispered and for her reward, he smashed her head back into the pillows. Lucy dared not move, not even when he lifted her to her knees. Her legs were spread apart and she braced for him to mount her.

Instead she felt something different. Something she had never experienced before. Her battlefield lovers had never done this. No, all her previous conquests had been to finish working through their battle lust as fast and as hard as possible.

Something wet and firm moved from her entrance to her pearl. She mewled at the new sensation. Trying to get her bearings a bit she dared to sit up a little more. There between her legs was the wild blond hair of the Senator. His tongue moved again, dear goddess the man was tasting her.

Lucy didn't know what to make of this. Was she to enjoy it? Cry out? Find it odd? Sure, her own lips had been around a cock before and that was expected but a man's mouth upon her sex?

His tongue moved dangerously against her, the quick movements against her bundle of nerves had elicited the loudest of moans for her. She couldn't stop her hand from grabbing into his hair and couldn't stop her hips from moving against him.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, a growl came from him, sending vibrations straight up her spine. The world started to spin around her and she felt as if she could be sick. Yet she wanted more.

Whatever the Senator was doing to her was causing the world to darken around her as heat pooled low into her body. Teeth, his teeth pinched that pearl and as he purred, her entire being blew apart.

"Stars!" She cried as violent starbursts appeared before her eyes. Never in her life had she experienced that and she had had many men to rut with.

Her whole body shook as he moved from out under her. She didn't know what to do at this moment. Hands, calloused hands grabbed on to her waist and pulled her back as she shook.

"That has never happened to you before has it, savage?" He whispered.

"N-n-n-o-o-o" she barely manages to say.

"It is a pleasure of being civilized. Get used to it. As one of mine, you'll feel that often. Only because you taste like the heavens itself."

* * *

His Sky Goddess did taste like heavens, untouched and wild. It peaked his curiosity that she had never been brought to orgasm before? Were the people of her lands  _that_  uneducated? Now that she knew what she was missing from sex he would teach her even more and she would desire him. Loyalty through sex, easy enough he's done that before.

"I bet you are used to battlefield fucks. Untrained men that only know how to rut to release them from battle lust?"

She nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Then I have much to teach you. You are a goddess in the arena but here, I am your god." He said before kissing the back of her neck.

He pushed her to her stomach before he flipped her to her back. "Let's start with a kiss, something gentle. No need to fight me."

Much like a feline he stretched beside her and cupped her cheek as he looked into her large brown eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, just curious and he would satisfy that curiosity. Leaning forward he placed his lips against hers as he pulled her close to him.

Slowly he kissed her before his tongue ran across the seam of her lips. This time she opened and he slowly allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Gentle coaxing, he got her tongue to press against his. There was no reason to hurry through this.

She purred into the kiss and Sting was elated with her response. More so when he realized her hands were moving down his body. Long nimble fingers with light callouses ghosted along the ridges of his muscles. They traced over old war wounds and over his hip bones. Light teasing glances of her fingers against the head to his cock had his eyes fluttering closed.

This was dangerous, he knew better than to ever shut his eyes, even in pleasure. In Era the quickest way to power was to take it. Distracted fools were easily dead fools, ask the Senator Jiemma who used to have Sting's seat.

Not wishing to chance it, Sting rolled on top of his goddess and placed himself between her legs. "Hands over your head. Do not move them." He said to her and she did as commanded.

His erection flushed against her wet heat had his mind racing. Swiftly he rocked himself against her, spreading her juices upon him. She let out a few gasps and moans with his movements. He pulled back, grabbed himself and without warning he impaled her.

"Tight! Fuck!" He screamed as her body took him in. Sting had to adjust to how she felt around him. Except for a virgin girl he had a few months ago, never was a woman so tight and hot for him.

Sting wondered if all of her people were like this, built for combat and sex. Even if she didn't know how to experience pleasure like the people of Era, he would teach her soon enough. Lessons he will gladly give to her personally. Tonight, he wanted his desires met.

Her hips came up and Sting smiled for a moment before his head dropped to kiss her again. His pace was slow and languid in sync with the kiss. His arm moved down and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. Sting broke the kiss to lift up a bit to angle himself better.

Her back arched as her eyes closed, those beautiful lips parted letting out mewling sounds. Sting picked up his pace a little more, letting them enjoy this for a bit longer. Her soft wet channel held him tight as he moved.

"Faster," she pleaded to him.

Grabbing her other leg and placing it over his shoulder he began to quicken his pace of thrusting into her body. Her hips snapped to meet with his and he found himself driving into her as a man possessed.

Possessed to own her.

Possessed to claim her.

Sting would have his own goddess and she would call the heavens down to sing for him. So, he moved with every pent-up moment of passion in his body.

His cock felt it first, the starting of her walls fluttering around him. All he needed to do was push her over the cliff and into the stars. Using his thumb, he drew circles around her clit as his increased the intensity of his passion.

It sounded like a lion roar that came from her body as she hit ecstasy around him. Her already tight walls gripped him harder, drawing him into her. The pressure, the feeling too much, the coil of his own orgasm had finally snapped.

"Goddess!" He shouted as his eyes closed while he shook against her. His release pulsating out of him, harder than any he has ever experienced. Her desire unlike anything he had ever felt. She was perfect, the one made for him.  _The one they called soulmate._

His face to the ceiling he gave a moment of silent thanks to the gods above him for this moment. For her and for his victories of today and those to come.

He never saw it.

Her knife plunged into his throat as she rolled on top of him.

She gave him one last kiss as the blood came up out of his mouth.

"Why?" He choked out trying to focus on her face.

"Freedom." She kissed him again, despite the sticky blood. "Though if the stars align, I will carry your child with honor."

She touched his cheek and kissed his eyes to close. Pained shouts of people being killed filled his ears.

"Lucy! Come! The war to freedom begins!" He knew that voice, it was faint but it belonged to her brother. They had planned this; the start of a revolution and he fell for it.

_At least for one night I was loved by a goddess._

Sting felt the dark abyss close in on him and gently he followed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So gladiator stories tend to mostly be the same. The guys get to have all the good action while the women are just there for sex scenes. Seriously?! So, I figured, why not do something different and reverse the gender roles for this? Also damn it; Lucy owed Minerva a severe ass kicking. I was happy to do that for her. (To the tune of the 300 soundtrack)
> 
> Yes, I know not a romantic ending but a very realistic one. I never once in the course of writing this guaranteed a "they lived happily ever after" for every story. To do that for this story would be awkward for everyone involved. Like really awkward.
> 
> Also, if you haven't guessed, I hope to keep you randomly guessing and staring in wonder as to what the fuck you just read. (Conversely I write stuff and question what the hell I just wrote *glares at Cobra*)


	7. Sunday - A Year in the Making - FreLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lengthy mission, Freed is ready to get home as soon as possible. While riding on the train trying to convince his teammates that no they do not need to stop by for lunch, he muses on the reason he just wants to go home. Lucy.

"Come on Freed, your house is closer." Evergreen whined.

"True, but no." He said not bothering to look up from his book.

"Come on man, let's have lunch and get this Vulcan shit smell off of us." Bickslow said as he took off his boots. Vulcan shit or Bickslow's feet, which one smelt worse was hard to figure out. Either way, Freed did not want it in his house.

"No. You all have perfectly fine houses to go home to." Which was true, their team handled difficult missions with high rewards. Unlike some other teams, they almost always kept the full reward. Each member was rich in his or her own rights and property was always a worthy investment. Not necessarily for market value but for privacy and a sanctuary.

"Yours's is closer." Evergreen said as she poked at Bickslow's boots trying to move them away. "Gah! I can't handle the smell!"

"Then I suggest you run to your place." He went to turn the page but a large hand snatched his book away. Freed was not amused and held out his hand for his book back.

"What the fuck is up with you Freed?" Laxus said as he placed the book in his lap.

Freed pinched his forehead in agitation. "I just want to go home. Rest, clean up, read and get some food. I love you all but I need time alone."  _More like I need time with my Lucy and I'll be damned if people ruin my Sunday._

Sundays were their day together and Freed hated missing one. For a year, he had a long-standing date with her. They would get together for lunch and discuss whatever latest intellectual pursuits or books they had been exploring.

* * *

It started off as an accident, they just simply happened to be at the bistro at the same time.

Freed had finally decided to poke his head up from his home's library and noticed he should find some lunch. The day was rather pleasant and he knew a quaint little bistro that had a generous outdoor area. So, he gathered his book and went for a walk.

This time of day, after the lunch rush the place was quiet and he was grateful he could take his time and enjoy his book. Following the hostess, he happened to notice a certain celestial mage. She looked comfortable sitting back in her chair with a copy of Dante's Divine Comedy, in Italian. Trying not to stare his breath caught when she looked up at him.

Her large doe eyes locked straight into his as she smiled at him. "Oh Freed, nice to see you here."

"Miss Lucy, it is indeed a treasure." He said with a slight bow.

"Are you here for lunch?"

"Yes, and a change of scenery while I read."

"Would you like to break bread with me? I could use a break and you make wonderful intellectual company." She asked while carefully setting her book aside. It gave him a peak at her very ample cleavage and he willed himself to not blush. Lucy was certainly not shy about showing her body and it inspired many illicit thoughts. The quirk of being human all that skin on display led to indecent stirrings.

"So generous of you." He smiled at her as he clutched his book in front of him. Trying to not call attention to the discomfort in his jeans. "Will it bother you if I read after?"

"Not at all. I'll most likely do the same."  _Damnit there's that smile again._

Freed waved at the hostess and pulled up a chair. They made small talk while dining together. He always found her beautiful but to listen to her speak about the nuances of Italian literature made his heart speed up. Lucy was decidedly more than just as Laxus put it,  _a fine ass and gorgeous tits_. For once he found someone who just called to him and understood his need for comfortable silence to enjoy reading.

Dear god, could she keep up with him. Even when for a lark he changed languages mid stride and she did not blink. It was like she was made for him and only him.

Being bold he kissed her hand and asked if she would like to see him again next Sunday. Lucy agreed and the slight blush on her cheeks was magnificent. Freed Justine, made a woman blush; his heart had a slight palpitation at that.

* * *

This Sunday he invited Lucy to come over to his house. It would be the first time he'd ever asked her over and he had other plans for today, long overdue plans.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think something was going on you don't want to share." Laxus smirked.

"It's called personal time, Laxus." Freed reached for his book and snarled at Laxus. Surprisingly the book got handed right back over to him.

"Fine. You don't have to be a dick about it." The lightning slayer grumbled.

"Honestly, how am I being, as you phrased it, a dick? I'm asking for my personal space and to not have any more Vulcan feces littered around my place than what I already have to deal with."

"You aren't being as hospitable as you usually are." Bickslow said. The word hospitable, reminded him of a time when Lucy invited him over because of the rain. It was also their first kiss.

* * *

For roughly a dozen Sundays they had met at the same place and enjoyed lunch and conversation. This particular day it was raining out and he didn't want to miss his lunch time. They could just find a quiet booth and relax inside, that would be fine.

His communication lacrima rang and he noted it was Lucy. He smiled for a moment at the picture that came up. He had taken it in secret as she was reading a tome on The Mechanics and Practical Theory of Re-Equip Magic in Form and Function. A soft sigh left him as he looked at her so comfortable in her own element.

"Hi, how are you?" Freed purred a bit at the sound of her voice.

"Distraught over the weather. Would you still care to meet?" He asked and crossed his fingers.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for lunch. I thought it might be a nice change of venue." Freed could hear the sincere smile behind her voice.

"That sounds delightful and I am honored that you would treat me."

"Wonderful, twelve sixty-two Strawberry Street, apartment twenty."

"I shall be there shortly." He hung up and hurried to check his clothing. On Sundays he dressed a little less formally and when Lucy said she liked his relaxed apparel, he made it a point to wear it every Sunday. Today he chose black slacks and a deep burgundy dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up.

Because she invited him over to her place, he decided to stop and collect some flowers for her and a bottle of wine. A gift for the hostess was always appropriate. Finding the place, he collected his thoughts as he knocked on the door.

She opened the door and he tried to swallow but his mouth went insanely dry. Lucy wore a very simple dark green sundress that molded to her curves and flared around her hips stopping at mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned up giving him a generous view of her neck.  _I would love to lick that neck._

"Lilies for the hostess and I picked up a nice bottle of wine. I hope that it is alright." Freed said as she ushered him in. She took the bouquet and inhaled the fragrance with a smile.

"These are lovely," Lucy reached out and took his hand, their fingers entwining. "Thank you."

He stepped towards her and couldn't stop the momentum. His head tilted down and he slanted his lips over hers. The kiss was quick and light but it sent a fire straight into his heart Lucy blushed a bit before spinning around and putting the flowers in a vase.

After that moment, they tended to greet and part with a chaste kiss. Freed treasured each and every one of them.

* * *

"Granted I am not; however, we have been gone for a month and I would like a little down time to myself. Again, how does this make me a  _dick_?" Freed asked, trying to clean the dirt from the binding of his book.

"Stop!" All eyes trained on Laxus. "He's right. Freed doesn't have to invite us over. Sure he's closest but he has a right to say no. If we ignore it we aren't much better than Team Destruction."

"How would you know Laxus?" Bickslow drawled and Freed was curious.

"Seriously? I do all the paperwork and Lucy helps me. I pay her to help because Natsu eats her out of house and home and then breaks shit. The team doesn't respect her ability to say no. So, let's be better." Laxus scrubbed a hand over his rugged face.

Freed knew about this, he was surprised Laxus did too. It reminded Freed of one Sunday when he happened to stop over after one of Natus'  _visits_.

* * *

He knocked on the door to her apartment, worried. Lucy hadn't missed a single lunch date and when he noticed she was an hour late; he began to worry. She hadn't answered her communication lacrima and as far as he knew she wasn't away on mission.

"Lucy? Please, if you are in there, it's Freed." He pleaded. The darkness inside of him was not amused. It tried to rationalize how they should just break the door, walk in and claim the blonde.

More and more that part of Freed started to grate on him. He was a gentleman and he had the upmost control over his baser needs and the demon inside of his magic. Yet as he spent more time with Lucy, it was growing louder and more demanding.

He paced in front of the door, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working. So, he put his ear against the door and wished he had enhanced hearing like Laxus. Nothing he couldn't hear anything except his own erratic heartbeat.

"Lucy! Please, I'm really concerned and afraid I might have to take a more forceful approach." He said the urgency in his voice adding to its volume.

After a minute and he was readying to use his runes to force the door open, it opened on its own. Lucy stood in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy as tears leaked out of them.

"Oh dear." He crossed into the place and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy fisted his shirt and cried right into his chest.

Freed looked around the place and had to calm himself. The damage was astronomical, it looked like a war zone had made love to a tornado and had its way with her place. This was a disgrace and he had no idea what happened.

"Lucy, what happened?" He tried to lead her to the simple couch and being mindful to not step on any of the books or bits of food.

Taking a second he shifted things to clear a space for them and sat down. He didn't ask for permission, just pulled her into his lap. The time completely inappropriate but she felt so perfect in his arms. Lucy just fit in with him, physically, emotionally and intellectually.

They had so much in common, from backgrounds to intellectual pursuits and even the same number of languages they spoke. How could anyone hurt someone like her? Who would do something so distru…

"Natsu? Did he do this?"

Lucy said nothing but cried harder against him. He smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head.  _It would serve you well to just silence yourself._

After a while, Lucy stopped sobbing and he noted the change in her muscles and breathing. She cried herself to sleep on him.

A golden shower of sparkles appeared and out came a pink haired maid. If he knew his constellations correctly and going by the chains, this had to be Virgo. The spirit didn't say anything, just surveyed the scene around her before refocusing on him.

"You must be Freed." She said.

"Yes, are you Virgo?"

Her lips were pursed as a frown came upon her features. "Yes, will you continue to hold Princess? I must right the mess Natsu has made."

"Perhaps you could clean the bedroom first, then she can lay down." He said. It wasn't that holding her was the problem, the problem was with himself. His darkness was screaming for fire dragon slayer blood and her body. Freed knew he spent more time arguing with himself than anything else. To keep staying like this would only lead to madness and he would certainly not give into that. No, Lucy deserved someone strong of mind and will.

"That is an excellent plan, Freed." The spirit bowed to him before she walked to the bedroom.

After a few minutes Virgo came back out and Freed carried his precious package into the room. Lucy had very simple tastes and now he knew why. She couldn't afford to have much, not if Natsu kept tearing through everything. He pinched his forehead, how did he not know?

Hours of conversation and some of it personal, why did she not tell him? There had to be a logical reason for such a secret. Then again, he thought about all the secrets he hides from her. Perhaps it only made sense. They had only known each other for a little over a half a year. As two very reserved people, the pace was right for them.

He should do more for her, because her company and gentle kisses had done so much for him. Yes, Freed was going to do something about this. Determined, he tucked her in and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Walking out of the bedroom, he noticed a long-lost guild mate. "Loke?"

"Leo, actually." The ring mage held out his hand. Freed noted all the style and physical changes in Loke. His hair was longer, with an appearance of cat ears in its thick locks. He now wore a very well-tailored suit and his skin seemed to have a light shimmer to it.

"Long story, I assume." Freed said and Loke nodded. "You know about this?"

"Freed, you need to stay out of it. Just for now. If you go charging after him with your darkness, Lucy will take issue."

"What can I do?" He shrugged and set his jaw. "This is wrong on many levels."

"Nothing, you held her and that's enough for now."

"Brother Leo, it seems Princess has no food." Virgo said with pursed lips.

"He eats her food too?" Freed asked incredulously and both spirits nodded. "Then I shall go shopping for her. Can you provide me with a list? I am also going to fix this issue."

"What are you planning?" Loke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Runes, quite a few of them." Freed started constructing them in his head.

"Perhaps save that for another day. Make sure you leave a receipt for the groceries. Lucy will demand to reimburse you for it."

"It's a gift and the right thing to do."

"She has issues with such things. Lucy hates the concept of not being able to fend for herself. My Princess also doesn't feel like being in debt to someone. As her spirits we spent a lot of time trying to convince her to let us do nice things for her." Loke replied.

Things clicked into place, how she always insisted on either making lunch or making sure that she paid for her own, even on her birthday. As a gentleman and her friend, he would abide by her rules. So, he left to purchase groceries for her and left a partial receipt. No one said he couldn't share the cost with her.

* * *

"Sorry Freed." Evergreen said.

"Ditto." Bickslow's totems all floated around the Rune Mage. "Ditto!" They chanted and Freed smiled.

"It's alright, I just despise being pressured. We've all had a long trip." The Rune Mage said as he relaxed back into the bench.

The train clicked along and Freed tried to not think about how much longer till he was going to get back home. He should have barely enough time to clean up before Lucy should arrive. Freed couldn't cook so he had arranged a delivery with the bistro they liked and assuming the schedule stayed as is they should arrive about fifteen minutes after Lucy did.

Despite her upbringing he found Lucy to be a wonderful chef. The lunches she would prepare on occasion were simply delightful. Though when she made dinner for him one Sunday he was in awe. It was also the one time their routine was changed around and that was a few weeks ago.

* * *

Freed was nervous, this felt more like a date than their casual lunches. Maybe it was and could he be lucky enough that she wanted more from him? The heavens knew he wanted more from her. He'd never been so smitten with a woman in his life.

Tonight, he dressed up a bit more than normal, well normal for Sunday. He opted for a simple cream suit with a dark green tailored shirt. He decided to braid his hair because Lucy had asked him if ever tried it. So, he learned how to, just to try and impress her a little.

He remembered to pick up more flowers and wine for tonight. The butterflies in his stomach growing in intensity as he got closer to her small apartment. Freed's darkness was whispering to him, had been ever since Lucy contacted him about the change tonight. Internally Freed Justine was a man at war with himself but he wouldn't show it, not to her.

Arriving at her apartment, he knocked on the door and was surprised when Virgo had answered it.

"Ah, you are on time. Please follow me. Princess has a surprise." Freed nodded and followed the spirit. She led him to the back and where the fire escape was. Continuing to follow her, he wound up on the roof and almost fell off of it.

He didn't know how she did it but she transformed the roof to a beautiful dining area. A small dining table all set was nestled inside of a large burgundy canopy. Lanterns of different styles made up a simple walk way as candles flickered on the table. It was the most beautiful dinner he had ever seen.

Then she walked to him and dear god his heart stopped. Lucy wore a long cream strapless dress that molded to her in sheer perfection. As she walked to him he noted how a long side slit parted to show off one creamy leg. Lucy wore her hair down the natural wave to it tousled around her shoulders as she moved. Those eyes of hers were softly swept with eyeshadow just enough to make them standout but the blood red lipstick on her had taken him aback. Such a risqué color on her but yet it wasn't too much, just enough.

"Lucy, this is remarkable. For me?" Freed blinked several times, just taking it all in.  _No one has ever…_

She nodded and came up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss. A kiss he wanted to deepen, but wouldn't. He would hate himself if he ever scared her away from him.

"I heard it was your birthday a couple weeks ago and I wanted to thank you for the runes. You've done so much for me, I wanted something special just for you." She said and he noted just how she flushed a bit.

"You're something special already. I cherish our Sundays." He said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him down to dinner.

They ate an immaculate meal, tenderloin with peppered gravy, roasted potatoes and steamed broccoli and enjoyed lively conversation. Freed had never enjoyed a dinner so much in his life. That was until Lucy clapped her hands and music played. She walked to him and held out her hand, happily Freed took it.

Softly they danced under the stars and it wasn't lost on Freed that with each step another lantern light vanished. All that was left was the two of them on a roof with the light of the stars and faint street lamps all around them.

Lucy was an exquisite dancer, her steps light and sure; she was perfect in his arms. Freed never wanted this night to end, he only wanted it to get better. What exactly he meant by that was dependent on which side of Freed you asked. The man wanted a deeper kiss and the darkness wanted to ravish and claim.

The music ended but the pounding of his heart did not. Lucy looked up to him and when her mouth moved Freed claimed those lips. This time he didn't stop at being chaste. He pulled her tight against him. One hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair.

His tongue ran along the seam in her lips and she gave him entry. Gently he explored the cavern of her mouth and found her sinfully delectable. Her tongue moved with grace alongside of his, letting him lead in their tango. Freed let out a deep purr in his throat as her hands grabbed his shoulders. For a moment under the stars Freed Justine shared and received passion in the most exquisite kiss.

They pulled apart and she looked divine slightly disheveled and her lips swollen. Her fingers touched her lips and her eyes went wide. "Freed…"

He stepped forward, wanting her warmth against him again but when she took a slight step back he froze. "Lucy…I…"

"It's okay Freed, I just need time to sort things out."

"I understand." He was mortified, he scared her. That was never his intention. Oh, for the love of literature what would he do if she never wanted to see him again? His heart started to feel like it would break if she didn't' say anything.

Silence stretched out between them before he heard her throat clear. "Freed, I'll see you next week. Thank you for tonight." It wasn't lost on him that she slipped back into her previous life's training.

Trying to salvage what he could, Freed bowed at the waist. "Thank you for a very lovely dinner, Lucy. I await to see you again next Sunday." Spinning on a heel Freed made his way down the fire escape.  _I'm such a damn fool!_

* * *

"We'll be stopping at Magnolia station in fifteen minutes." The intercom blared and Freed let out a sigh.

"Freed, this way." Laxus stood up with his bag and walked towards a door. Freed followed, uncertain of what Laxus would want.

"Yes, Laxus?" He asked adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"How long?"

"Long?" Laxus tapped his nose and Freed got the hint.

"It's not what you think." He said, his heart hammering; with the knowledge that Laxus was on to them.

"It's more than that isn't it?" The lightning slayer said. Freed looked away, he wasn't certain what to say. A large hand came down on his shoulder grabbing his attention.

The Rune Mage let out a sigh and slumped again the slim wall. "A year, we meet for lunch or dinner and discuss books and intellectual pursuits."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow and Freed knew well enough that Laxus didn't tend to ask questions he didn't have answers for.

"I am, but I have no idea how she feels." Freed looked around, unable to meet his friend's eyes.

Laxus let out a chuckle. "You won't know if you don't say a word."

"You're not angry?" He asked, his voice conveying the surprise he felt. This wasn't a conversation he ever thought he'd have but it was he should have had.

"Because you're seeing Lucy? No. Angry because you're my best friend and you didn't tell me."

"How long did you know?" He asked, legitimately curious about this.

"Few months," the lightning slayer shrugged, "her scent was all over you and I saw you leaving her apartment."

"Thank you for your discretion."

"Best friend. Remember that. Now you want me to teleport you when we get off the train. You're going to need extra clean up time."

"I'd appreciate that." Freed smiled at his friend before he was crushed into a hug.

"Just be good to Blondie and I know she'll be good to you." At that moment, it dawned on Freed. Laxus probably knew Lucy's side of things, of course since they did the paperwork together.

The train stopped and true to his word Laxus teleported Freed straight to his home. They exchanged a hug as Freed ran inside to start cleaning off the dirt and Vulcan Feces from him. Instead of trying to salvage the clothing, he would probably be better off discarding the items.

Debating his options, he stood for a moment letting the hot water relax his muscles a bit. Grateful that it only took three washings to get his hair back to normal. His skin still crawled but he had rubbed it vigorously.

The doorbell sounded. What if lunch is here early? Not knowing what to do Freed jumped out of the shower and hastily wrapped a towel around him. Trying to secure it as he ran through the place. "One moment please." He called out while grabbing his wallet.

He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Lucy standing there. He watched her eyes slowly trek down his body as she licked her lower lip. Freed didn't say anything; the look of lust was clearly etched in her face. Then something shifted when her eyes met his.

Lucy pushed right into him, pressed her body against his and kissed him. Freed was surprised and delighted at the same time. He had no idea this was going to happen but with the urgency of her against him and her lips taking charge of his; he refused to question it.

He kissed her back, with everything he had been denying himself for the last few months. Her hands traced up his back before her little nails clawed lightly at him. This felt like heaven and she had only kissed him so far. Falling into the promise of desire her, Freed wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

His hands wandered down to cup her ass and with a gentle motion, Lucy jumped to wrap her beautiful legs around his waist. Their kiss still interlocked and desperate. He tried to navigate to his bedroom, but it was a slow and stumbling process.

By accident he pushed her against a wall and their lips came undone. She tore her shirt off and tossed it to the side, letting his gaze see her beautiful breasts threatening to spill over from the pink lace demi-cup bra. Lucy cupped his face and resumed their kiss as he finally made it into the bedroom.

His knees connected with the side of his bed and he landed on top of her. His lips started working down her neck. Lucy let out a mewling sound as he gently bit the soft junction of skin where her neck met the shoulder. Freed delighted in her sounds.

So many nights he wanted this very same moment. To feel her body under him, to join with her in passion. He didn't know how he was going to control himself. He would have to do everything he could to maintain control, make this pleasurable and unforgettable.

Lucy wasn't just a woman he met somewhere; she was everything he wanted. She was intelligent, fierce, passionate, kind and beautiful in a way that would make goddesses jealous. Right now, that perfection was in his bed and she was under him. Freed was going to make sure she knew how much he loves her.

His tongue lapped gently at her collarbone while he held her hands down, fingers interlaced together. Slowly he let go of her so that he could taste her breasts. His hands under her, she arched up to give him access to her bra clasp. He pulled lace barrier form her as she scrambled a bit more up the bed. As he crawled to her, his towel gave way but he didn't care.

Leaning down he kissed her again as his hand grabbed her breast causing her to gasp into the kiss. Long fingers pulled and rolled the puckering nipple between them. Leaving the beauty of her lips and strawberry taste he moved down.

His tongue was lazy as he lapped at her skin trailing to her unattended breast. He breathed gently over it for a moment before licking it. Her body arched up in reaction and he drew the flesh into his mouth. Her skin could not taste any better, Lucy was perfection for his senses.

"Freed…" she breathed and he delighted in the breathless sound. His name never sounded so sinful before.

Trading his mouth for his hand he teased, nipped and delighted in the feel of her breasts. Breasts he would make sure no other man would ever enjoy. Unlatching his mouth, he began a slow descent down the soft planes of her body.

Working quickly, he undid her skirt pulling it and her panties off in a quick flourish. He took a second to enjoy the view of her, light and dark appreciated every square inch. Her hair all over his pillows, eyes clouded in lust. Creamy flesh on display and there a beautifully maintained strip of blonde curls over her womanhood.

"Divine." He whispered in one-part prayer and one-part ecstasy.

Lucy sat up and looked at him, he didn't move just watched her. She came up on her knees and cupped his face. "Your eye, it's exquisite."

Freed wasn't certain what to think, he wasn't even aware that it manifested. He tried to pull back but she held him still.

"Never hide from me. I want all of you Freed, I love all of you, even your darkness." Freed closed his eyes unable to think, no one ever said something like to him. Her lips pressed gently over his dark eye and he found himself on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Lucy. In more ways than I can say but I intend to show you." Their lips found each other as passion resumed as if the pause never occurred.

Freed resumed his descent onto her body each second, he hungered more for her. The feeling of her skin under his lips was finer than any delicacy. When his mouth found the apex of her thighs he breathed in her scent. Lucy had him at a loss for words to catalogue what he is going through right now.

The darkness in his mind was roaring for everything it had. Yet he shut it down, as best as possible. His tongue gently lapped at her causing Lucy to moan and wither to his touch.

Freed teased her body, stopping randomly to nip at the soft skin of her inner thighs before he would lick her wettened nether lips. The more she squirmed under his touch the more he lost his mind. Spreading her legs wider he covered her with his mouth.

His tongue moving like his sword arm he kept his movements purposeful, the sole goal of her pleasure. One finger entered her and the wet soft muscles clenched around it.  _Dear god she is going to strangle and break me._

He placed a second finger into her and slowly glided them in and out of her, switching his pace to something languid. It was Sunday he could take his time and take his time he would. Her moans and mewls with her withering under him taught Freed quickly how to lift her to the edge of orgasm and pull her back. No one ever said he wasn't a game master, and though in passion there are few rules, he kept to his only promise. Today, Lucy will know how much he loves her.

"Please, Freed…." She begged and he decided to give into her.

A gentle pinch of his teeth around her pearl along with a curl of his fingers had her screaming for him. Her channel tight and demanding it pulled his fingers deeper into her. The explosion of her liquid ecstasy all over his tongue left him on the precipice of sanity.

Taking care to let her sensitivity ride its course, he laid gentle kisses along her skin. When he found her lips again he found himself gliding against her wet folds. Coating in her essence he struggled for control

"Lucy, need you." He said, his voice deeper and filled with gravel. The darkness within was starting to win as it called to be satisfied.

"Take me, please Freed take me. Make me yours." She pleaded.

His body moved back for a moment before he slowly slid into her waiting heat. Both mages cried out as he filled her. Perfect, she just wrapped around him perfectly. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass. Claws down his back he let out a keening sound.

Freed moved himself almost completely out of her before Descending back into her. A steady pace he set for them, allowing her to feel all of him. Her hips met his thrusts so that they moved like music, glorious music.

The tightening of her legs, showed that needed him faster and he complied. His pace now quicker he snapped his hips with more force than he thought she would handle.

"Yes! Like that, oh harder." She cried.

His darkness fully consumed him at that point. Freed let out a feral growl as he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. His hands pinned hers down, leaving her at his mercy as a submissive under his dominance.

A man caught between darkness and light he moved as both angel and demon, giving into a force of lust he never carried for another. The bed slammed into the wall adding a thunderous undertone to the violent rhythm of his skin slapping hers.

Yet, she met him, thrust for thrust, her hips doing demonic things to his darkness. Lucy parted her mouth to scream as her body clenched onto him as if she was falling over the cliff and he was her only means to save herself. Freed took her scream and followed the sound down to letting his own release happen.

The affect through his body brutal, like razors embedded into faire. It started at the base of his spine and worked up his veins before he released everything into her. His head flew back, "Lucy!" he roared.

His muscles tensed before they relaxed, the darkness receded into him, purring with its satisfaction and allowing the man to enjoy the after effects and glow of being encapsulated in her. Gentle pumps into her body before he disengaged from her depths and untangled their limbs.

He fell to his side and crushed her against him. "Lucy, there isn't any going back for me. You are mine and I will be yours till the end of days."

"Always, Freed. I will always be yours." She whispered.

One final gentle kiss, Freed ignored the insistent doorbell and shouts. He let himself purr in happiness as he drifted off to sleep. Freed Justine was a man taken, claimed and now at peace with his heart wrapped around him. Sunday was his favorite day for a new reason now, it was the day she loved him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to a happily sleeping Freed, Lucy had two messages in her phone.

Sparky: Hey, I just got him there, in 10 run over and get him freshly showered! Good luck!

Sparky: Don't forget Monday is our Paperwork night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


End file.
